Hearts Combined
by Gryffindor-Gal79
Summary: Hermione & Draco. They're in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and one of the main characters died... sniff. Hermione & Draco must come together to defeat a major evil. Chapter 14 up, Hermione and Draco finally confess to eachother
1. Back To School

Hearts Combined  
  
~* I've decided to start yet another Fic, this is a Draco/Hermione fic for all you D/H shippers. Hope you guys like this one! If you want, check out my other fic's, they're on my Bio. If you like lots of Harry, then I suggest you don't read this fic, because in this, he is dead, which is sad. *~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own any characters, or places used in this fiction. I only own Anivatria, the evil witch in my fiction. . . mua ha ha ha ha !!  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Back To School  
  
Hermione had gotten her Hogwarts letter, and was all set to meet her best friends, Ron and Ginny, for their school shopping before their seventh year of Hogwarts commenced. Back in their sixth year, Harry had fought with Lord Voldemort, and as a result, both Wizards were killed in a duel, much like the one they had gotten into in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. The impact of the small golden bead onto Harry's wand backfired, killing them both. Hermione and Ron were very stressed about this, as it had happened not long ago, towards the end of their sixth year.  
  
Harry's death had come as a shock to everyone who knew him. They had all thought that he would have been strong enough to defeat Lord Voldemort without he himself getting hurt, let alone killed, in the process. This year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would not be the same without Harry.  
  
However, some good things had come of Harry's sacrifice. No one was afraid to say "Voldemort" these days, Harry had gone down in history as a famous Wizard for defeating Voldemort, and no one was scared for their lives anymore.  
  
Hermione was walking through Diagon Alley with her parents, who kept stopping at shops to look in the window's at the Magical Equipment they held. Hermione had arranged with Ron and Ginny to meet them at Flourish and Blotts at ten o'clock that morning. It was now five minutes to ten, and Mr and Mrs Granger were keeping Hermione from making it to Flourish and Blotts before ten. She looked impatiently at her wrist watch, and stamped her feet, waiting for her parents to come away from the store they were currently looking in.  
  
'Mum, dad, come on! Ron and Ginny are waiting!' Hermione called out.  
  
'You go on ahead dear, we'll catch up with you soon.' Was the only reply she received. So with this, Hermione went on alone to Flourish and Blotts, where she found Ginny and Ron sitting outside, eating ice-creams.  
  
'Hi Hermione!' Ginny said, jumping up to give her friend a hug.  
  
'Hey Ginny, hey Ron.' Hermione said, as she let go of Ginny.  
  
'How are you Hermione?' Ron asked sympathetically.  
  
'I'm not too bad, I guess the shock of Harry's death hit me a little harder than I suspected, but I'm learning to accept it.' Hermione said to Ron, giving her red headed friend a hug.  
  
'Shall we go find our books? They say that seventh year is really hard.' Ron said.  
  
'What about sixth year?' Ginny piped up.  
  
'That's not too bad, just basically preparing you for your seventh year NEWTS.' Ron answered.  
  
'Oh.' Ginny replied. 'I need The Book of OWLS by Miranda Goshawk.' Ginny said, reading her book list, and she disappeared into Flourish and Blotts, returning a few minutes later with a thick book in her hands.  
  
'Right, let's go get the rest of our school stuff.' Ron said.  
  
~***~  
  
'Goodbye Hermione, have a great year, we're both very sorry about your friend Harry. Wish you the best in your exams! See you at the end of the year?' Mr Granger said.  
  
'End of the year? I thought we discussed that I was coming home for Christmas?' Hermione cried.  
  
'Well, sorry dear, but we'll be away in Egypt doing some charity dental work. The people over there really need it love, sorry.' Mrs Granger said, placing a hand covered in rings on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
'Bye mum, bye dad.' Hermione kissed both her parents on the cheek, and ran through the barrier that led to Platform 9 ¾, to find Ron and Ginny.  
  
She located the pair of red heads just entering the train. Hermione left her trunk with one of the people who loaded the train, grabbed Crookshanks, and followed Ron and Ginny all the way into a compartment with Neville, and Luna Lovegood, before they even noticed that she was following them. Hermione sat down opposite Ginny, Ron and Neville, next to Luna, who was reading an article in The Quibber.  
  
'Oh hi Hermione!' Ron and Ginny said in unison.  
  
'Hi Hermione.' Luna said, not looking up from her article. Neville waved cheerfully.  
  
'Guess what? Nan's bought me an owl!' He said gleefully, motioning to the tawny owl in the cage next to him. Hermione hadn't noticed it until Neville had said something. The owl was lovely and quiet. There were three owls, and a cat in the compartment. Crookshanks, Neville's owl, Pig, and Hedwig. Harry had left Hedwig to Ginny, because Hedwig had always liked Ginny. Hedwig had been pining for her master all holidays, but had finally accepted the inevitable.  
  
'Wow, that's great Neville!' Hermione said, 'What did you name it?'  
  
'Her name is Georgia.' Neville said proudly.  
  
'What a pretty name!' Ginny cooed over Georgia.  
  
'If it was a male owl, I would have named him Harry.' Neville said, causing a wave of sadness to rush over the compartment. 'Sorry.' Neville quickly muttered.  
  
'That's alright Neville.' Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
'So Hermione,' Ginny said cheerfully, changing the subject. 'You never did tell us about what happened with you and Krum?'  
  
Hermione's heart dropped. She knew that one of her friends was bound to ask that question, she had just hoped it wouldn't come out as soon as it did.  
  
'Well,' She began. 'At the end of last year, after Harry's death, it was announced that there was to be another International Quidditch Cup to celebrate. This time all Countries were included.' Hermione paused. 'Viktor said that he loved me and everything, but he wanted to go and train for, and play in the Quidditch Cup. So we decided to remain friends, and keep in touch from time to time.' Hermione said. 'And besides, I think he's moved out of Europe as well.'  
  
'Aw, that's a shame Hermione, you and Krum looked great together.' Luna said, still involved greatly in the article.  
  
'What cha reading Luna?' Ron asked, looking curiously at her copy of The Quibber.  
  
'Well,' Luna began, finally looking up. 'It's an "aftermath" article on Harry's fight with Voldemort.'  
  
'Oh, okay then, I was just curious.' Ron mumbled.  
  
'So Hermione, is there any chance of you and Krum getting back together later on?' Ginny asked, still stroking Georgia's feathers through the bars of her cage.  
  
'I'm not sure, I'll just have to wait to find out I suppose.' Hermione sighed.  
  
Judy Fairweather, a Hufflepuff seventh year opened the door to their compartment. She was accompanied by her friends, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Sasha Shannon, who were also in Hufflepuff seventh year.  
  
'Do any of you find it at all weird that the Head Boy, Head Girl and this year's Prefects haven't been announced? I thought that students got their badges in the post with their Hogwarts letters.' Judy said.  
  
'We've been to every compartment, asking around, because Hannah was so sure she would have been Head Girl, and so far, no one's received their badges.' Sasha said.  
  
'Unless you and Ron are Head Boy and Girl.' Susan said to Hermione. Hannah remained silent, twirling her golden blonde hair around her pinky finger.  
  
'No, sorry guys, we haven't heard anything about Prefects, or Heads. Now that you mention it, it is quite strange. Maybe Dumbledore's trying something new this year?' Hermione said.  
  
'Okay, we were just checking with you guys before we confirmed it.' Hannah said.  
  
'Confirmed what?' Luna asked.  
  
'That I still might have a chance of becoming Head Girl. I mean, most of the teachers took a shine to me last year, and I've been trying really hard to be a good student.' Hannah replied.  
  
'Good luck to you Hannah.' Hermione said politely, secretly hoping that she would be Head Girl, but smiled sweetly to Hannah.  
  
'Thank you Hermione, I would have thought you would want to be Head Girl though?' Hannah said.  
  
'Well, I'm not really sure if I do or not, I mean, I do have a lot on my chest at the moment.' Hermione was referring to Harry's death and her break up with Viktor, but she still wanted to be Head Girl.  
  
'We're all very sorry about Harry's death.' Judy said sadly.  
  
'Yeah, he was really brave to sacrifice his life so that we could have a Voldemort free one.' Sasha said, bowing her head.  
  
'I thought you guys were too afraid of Voldemort to say his name?' Ginny asked.  
  
'We say it out of respect to Harry.' Susan said. This caused Hermione's eyes to water slightly.  
  
'That's very nice of you.' Luna told the Hufflepuff girls.  
  
'Well, we'd better be heading back to our compartment now,  
  
'Bye girls.' Hermione said, holding in her tears.  
  
~***~  
  
When the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron got off together, but they were split up with Neville, Luna and Ginny. Hermione looked around frantically for their friends, but had no luck. There were simply too many people waiting to get in their carriages to take them up to the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
Ron and Hermione got into a carriage, which already contained Parvati and Padma Patil.  
  
'Hi Hermione, hi Ron.' Parvati said cheerfully.  
  
'Hi.' Padma said, equally as cheerful.  
  
'Hey Parvati and Padma!' Hermione said as she climbed into the carriage.  
  
'We're sorry about Harry.' Parvati said, her eyes slightly watering. Before Harry had died fighting Voldemort, Parvati and Harry had been an item. They hadn't been together for long, but Parvati had really liked him, and was most devastated to find out of his death.  
  
'It's okay Parvati.' Hermione said, putting a comforting arm around her fellow Gryffindor friend. The only way that Ron and Hermione could tell the difference between the twins was their school robes, which had different coloured lining. Parvati's had reddish-maroon, while Padma's had brilliant blue.  
  
The four seventh years sat in silence as they were driven in their carriage all the way up to the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
When they arrived, the three Gryffindor's said their goodbye's to Padma as she departed over to the Ravenclaw table to join her friends. Ron, Hermione and Parvati took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione finally spotted Ginny and Neville, who were sitting with Lavender. She and Ron shuffled down so that they were near to Ginny and Neville. Lavender said a quick hello to Ron and Hermione, before scooting off to sit with Parvati.  
  
There was a lot of noise in the Great Hall as more and more students piled in. When the four house tables were finally filled up with second year to seventh year students, the noise level lowered. Most heads were facing the door leading to the Entrance Hall, anxiously awaiting the arrival and sorting of the new first years. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, closely followed by a bunch of first years, waiting to be sorted into their houses.  
  
The sorting ceremony was long. The sorting hat had written a song as a tribute to Harry Potter, who had given his life to save the rest of us. When the students were sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat, and Dumbledore rose. A silence filled the Great Hall as Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
'As most of you know, Harry Potter was a loyal student to Hogwarts School. He met his demise in a battle with the most feared wizard in over a thousand years, Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter sacrificed himself so that the rest of us could live safely, and have great lives. In the Entrance Hall, a memorial for Harry Potter is being constructed. Please feel free to go and visit it at any time, and pay your respect to Harry Potter.' Dumbledore bowed his head. 'Who would like to join me in a minutes silence to commemorate Harry?' He looked out among the sea of faces which made up Hogwarts. The Headmaster then bowed his head. Not one single student spoke during that minute. Not even Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. Everyone was respectful towards Harry, and they were grateful towards him of the sacrifice he had made.  
  
When the minute was over, Dumbledore looked up. Some students were crying; Parvati Patil, Hermione, Ginny, and even Ron. The rest of the school looked sad, and depressed.  
  
'Now then, welcome back to a new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Dumbledore continued with a cheery smile.  
  
There were some murmurs within the seventh year students, obviously about the hopeful announcement of the Head Boy and Head Girl. Also, students in fifth and sixth year were muttering excitedly about the announcement of Prefects.  
  
'Is is my proud duty, as it always is, to announce the Head Boy and Head Girl for this year at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore said. Over in the Hufflepuff table, the seventh years, and some younger years, had their fingers crossed for Hannah Abbott.  
  
Hermione silently hoped that Dumbledore would call out her name, but all she could do was wait.  
  
'This year, I have decided not to send out the Heads and Prefects Badges in the post with your school letters. This will be the new system from now on. I have decided to go about it this way, due to numerous complaints that Prefects and Heads were bragging to Muggles, without thinking, that they were Prefects and Head Boy or Girl. This aroused suspicion within the Muggle Community, so I have decided to take on the pleasure of announcing these people at the grand feast to begin the school year.' Dumbledore finally paused, to take a breath, and to build suspense. 'Each Prefect is from 6th year. This way, Prefects won't be expecting to be nominated in 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts. Every Prefect from now on will be in 6th year.'  
  
Every single student in the Great Hall was anxiously awaiting the announcement that Dumbledore was about to make.  
  
'And without further adue, the Prefects for Ravenclaw are Luna Lovegood in 6th year, and Tony Waters in 6th year.' Dumbledore announced. There were cheers from the Ravenclaw table as Luna and Tony walked up to the table where Dumbledore was. He handed Luna a bronze shield shaped badge with a blue "R" in the middle of it. "Luna Lovegood" was engraved into the bronze part at the bottom of the badge. Tony Waters received one the same as Luna's, except his had "Tony Waters" engraved into the bottom of the badge.  
  
There was more clapping as the two Ravenclaw Prefects returned to their seats at the Ravenclaw table, showing their friends their Prefect Badges.  
  
'The Prefects for Hufflepuff are Allison Ashby in 6th year, and Mitchell Taylor in 6th year.' Dumbledore continued. Hufflepuffs cheered their new Prefects as Allison and Mitchell walked up to Dumbledore. Allison received a black shield shaped badge with a yellow "H" in the middle. "Allison Ashby" was engraved at the bottom of the badge. Mitchell received one the same, but with "Mitchell Taylor" engraved at the bottom.  
  
Mitchell and Allison returned to their seats and immediately passed around their Prefect Badges for their friends and fellow housemates to see.  
  
'The Prefects for Slytherin are Samantha Daily in 6th year, and Joel Reiley in 6th year.' Dumbledore said. There was hooting and whistling from the Slytherin Table, as Samantha and Joel walked up to Dumbledore, sneering at the other houses as they passed them. Dumbledore handed Samantha a shining silver shield badge with a brilliant green "S" in the middle of the badge. At the bottom, "Samantha Daily" was engraved in it. Dumbledore gave Joel a badge like Samantha's, except his had "Joel Reiley" engraved at the bottom.  
  
Slytherins cheered as their new Prefects headed back to their table, and some students in other houses clapped politely as Samantha and Joel walked past.  
  
'The final lot of Prefects, are from of corse, Gryffindor. The Gryffindor Prefects for this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are Ginny Weasley in 6th year, and Phillip Cassady in 6th year.' The Gryffindor's cheered more than any other house had when their Prefects had been announced. Ginny and Phillip walked up to Dumbledore proudly. Dumbledore gave Ginny a beautiful, sparkling gold shield badge with a deep, pretty red "G" in the middle of it. On the bottom of the badge was "Ginny Weasley" engraved into it. Phillip received a badge just like Ginny's, but his had "Phillip Cassady" engraved on the bottom.  
  
The new Gryffindor Prefects made their way back to their seats, and the Gryffindor's cheered them as they sat down. Ginny showed her badge to Hermione and Ron. Neville also looked on in interest.  
  
'That's a beautiful badge Ginny, it's a shame they didn't have ones like that when we were Prefects, right Ron?' Hermione said, admiring the badge.  
  
'Yeah, congratulations Ginny, mum and dad'll be so pleased.' Ron said, hugging his little sister. Yet, Dumbledore wasn't finished with the announcements quite yet. He was still standing, and waiting for the noise to subdue. When everyone finally fell silent after the excitement of the new Prefects, and their brand new Badges, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
'As many of you are fully aware, I have not yet announced who will be out Head Boy and Head Girl this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Dumbledore said. Hermione crossed her fingers. So did Hannah Abbott.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with dead silence. Lots of people were holding their breath's, waiting anxiously for the announcement of Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
'This year's Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy.' Dumbledore said with a smile. Every single Slytherin cheered for their newly appointed Head Boy of Hogwarts. Malfoy sauntered up to the teachers table and over to Dumbledore. He was handed a "slightly-larger-than-the-Prefect's" shield badge, which bore the Hogwarts Emblem. Each section of the shield badge was like a mini version of the Prefect's Badges, except with an animal (Lion, Snake, Badger and Raven) surrounding their house letter. There was a beautiful "H" in the middle of the badge, and "Draco Malfoy" was engraved into the bottom of the badge. Dumbledore shook Draco's hand, and he went back to his seat at the Slytherin table, showing off his Head Boy Badge along the way.  
  
Each and every seventh year student were sitting on the edge of their chairs for the announcement of the Head Girl. Each student either hoping it would be them, or hoping that the Head Girl would be from their house.  
  
'This year, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Head Girl will be Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!' Dumbledore said excitedly. Hermione's head went spinning. She blinked a few times, suddenly noticing that everyone who knew who she was, was looking at her. She forced herself to her feet, and walked slowly towards Dumbledore. She felt like she was light weighted, and her head kept spinning. After what seemed like a life time, Hermione reached Dumbledore, who was smiling warmly at her. She shook his hand, and he handed her the Head Girl Badge. HER Head Girl Badge. It was exactly alike to Malfoy's Head Boy Badge, but it had "Hermione Granger" engraved into the bottom of it. Hermione's eyes watered with happiness. She had hoped all summer that she would be Head Girl, but had been disappointed when the Head Girl Badge had not come with her letter.  
  
Each Gryffindor clapped and cheered loudly as Hermione walked back to her seat next to Ron and Ginny, who both were beaming proudly at their best friend. Hermione took her seat, and Ron immediately hugged his friend, eyeing her Head Girl Badge.  
  
'Well done Hermione!' Said a Gryffindor who Hermione did not know.  
  
'Great work Hermione!' Colin Creevey said proudly.  
  
'Good on ya Herm.' Ron said.  
  
~***~  
  
When the final golden plates had been cleared, Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
'Prefects, you know your house Passwords, when you have led your first years to your Common Rooms, and showed them around, I would like you to come back down to the Entrance Hall. Head Boy and Girl, I would like you two to stay in the Entrance Hall when everyone else goes up to their Common Rooms.' Dumbledore said. There was a large amount of noise as everyone tried to leave the Great Hall at once. Hermione said a quick goodbye to Ron, Ginny and Neville, as she remained seated at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
When everyone had cleared out, she made her way out of the door and into the Entrance Hall, where she saw Draco Malfoy, leaning against the stair railing, admiring his new badge. Hermione walked over to lean against the railing next to Draco.  
  
'Congratulations Malfoy.' She said, not looking at him.  
  
'You too. Wonder what they want us for?' He said, also not looking towards Hermione.  
  
'Guess we'll just have to wait for the Prefects, to find out.' Hermione said, this time, looking over at Draco. He looked at her.  
  
'Looks very much like we'll be spending the year together.' Draco said.  
  
'True.' Was all Hermione said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* That's the first chapter. What do you think of it? I've made the Prefects sort of like sports captains that we have at my school, and the Head Boy and Head Girl are like the School Captains. That's why I made a big deal out of them being announced. Please review and tell me what you guys think! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	2. New Common Room

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Here's the next chapter. I've decided not to wait another day to write this one. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I'm putting a lot more effort into this fic than I have been in the others, so hopefully it should do pretty well! *~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own any original Harry Potter Characters. I own the Prefects - Tony Waters, Allison Ashby, Mitchell Taylor, Samantha Daily, Joel Reiley and Phillip Cassady. I also own Anivatria who will be making an appearance later on in the fic.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ New Common Room  
  
Hermione and Draco were waiting for at least ten minutes before the first two Prefects arrived. They were the Slytherin Prefects, Samantha Daily and Joel Reiley. This might have been because the Slytherin Common Room was closest to the Entrance Hall than the others. Draco struck up a conversation with Samantha and Joel, leaving Hermione by herself against the railing.  
  
Hermione stood there admiring her beautiful badge. She wondered why Dumbledore chose this year to change the system, and the badges. There must have been a good reason, maybe to commemorate Harry some more. At remembering this, Hermione looked over to the golden statue being moulded in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Professor Flitwick was working extremely hard on the statue, which Hermione recognised as a male lion, on it's hindquarters, batting at something with it's front paws. At the bottom, there was a plaque, which Hermione moved a bit closer to read.  
  
To Mister Harry Potter  
  
Who died in battle with the Dark Lord Voldemort  
  
We Will Remember Him  
  
The Boy Who Lived  
  
Hermione wondered why it was written as "The Boy Who Lived", when Harry had died. Then she remembered what was written in all those books on The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts, how Harry was referred to as "The Boy Who Lived", when he was just a baby.  
  
Hermione watched as Professor Flitwick used his wand to shape and mould the lump of gold into a male lion. With each flick of his wand, the "lion" looked more and more like a lion. Hermione thought it reminded her of Harry already, and when it was finished, she would have to struggle not to cry whenever she passed it.  
  
Ginny and Phillip came walking down the stairs at that moment. When Ginny saw the Lion, she almost burst out into tears. Hermione hugged her.  
  
'Hi Ginny, hi Phillip.' She said, greeting her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
'Hey Hermione,' Phillip said. 'Congratulations on making Head Girl.'  
  
'Thank you Phillip. Congratulations yourself. Dumbledore doesn't just pick any old students to be Prefects you know.' Hermione said to the boy.  
  
'Do you have any idea why they called us all down here?' Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
'No, they haven't said anything to us as of yet.' Hermione replied.  
  
'Oh, I guess we'll just have to wait for the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Prefects then.' Ginny said, busying herself by admiring her Prefect Badge.  
  
Ginny walked over to Professor Flitwick, and looked up at the giant lion statue. It was at least five meters tall, and it towered over Professor Flitwick and Ginny. Ginny knelt down to read the plaque, and started to sob lightly.  
  
Allison Ashby and Mitchell Taylor were the next two Prefects to arrive, and they were followed closely by Luna Lovegood and Tony Waters, who were deep in conversation about something or other.  
  
When he had finished with the Statue of the Lion, Professor Flitwick left the Entrance Hall. A few minutes after he had left, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and Professor Sinestra came in. They were the heads of each house. Professor McGonagall for Gryffindor, Professor Snape for Slytherin, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff and Professor Sinestra for Ravenclaw.  
  
The Prefects, Hermione and Draco gathered around the five Professors. It was Dumbledore that spoke, not surprisingly.  
  
'You ten students will have your own, special Common Room.' Dumbledore began. This caused murmurs between the Prefects, however, Hermione and Draco had expected as much, seeing as there had been so many other changes made this year.  
  
'If you will follow me please, I will take you to your new Common Room. Your luggage has already been taken up there.' Professor McGonagall said, and she took off up the stairs. The Prefects, Hermione and Draco followed her, however, the other four Professors left, leaving Professor McGonagall by herself with the ten students.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall up to the sixth floor, and down a few twisting corridor's, until she finally stopped in front of a large portrait, bearing Hermione, Draco, Luna, Tony, Allison, Mitchell, Samantha, Joel, Ginny and Phillip. The portrait was of them in front of a large mountain, with a beautiful sparkling blue river snaking around them. It was rather beautiful. The grass in the painting glistened a brilliant green, and the river sparkled like diamonds.  
  
'This is your new Common Room, and will be that way until the end of the year, where your things will be removed and replaced with the new Prefects and Heads.' Professor McGonagall said. 'You will have to think of a password which will remain for the rest of the year.'  
  
Each and every student there began to think of what their password could be. Hermione looked around at her fellow Prefects, and Draco, and got an idea.  
  
'How about Rainbow Jellybeans?' Hermione said.  
  
'What's a Jellybean?' Samantha asked.  
  
'It's a Muggle sweet, which is very similar to Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans, but not "every flavour", only the nice flavours.' Hermione answered.  
  
'I don't think so.' Joel said coldly.  
  
'I agree with Joel.' Samantha said.  
  
'Let's have a vote.' Hermione suggested. 'All those who want Rainbow Jellybeans to be their password?'  
  
Everyone put up their hands except for Samantha, Joel and Draco. Hermione smiled.  
  
'That's that then.' She said. 'Our new password is Rainbow Jellybeans.' As Hermione said "Rainbow Jellybeans", the portrait swung open to reveal a short tunnel, with lots of portraits hanging in it. Hermione saw a portrait of Harry, smiling and waving at her and Ginny. Hermione struggled to hold back her tears.  
  
When the ten students and Professor McGonagall came to the end of the tunnel, everyone (excluding the Professor) gasped.  
  
The Common Room was beautiful. It had polished wooden floorboards, with four rugs. Each rug was in each corner. There was a blue and bronze one with ravens on it, a red and gold one with lions on it, a green and silver one with snakes on it, and a black and yellow one with badgers on it. One wall was covered intirely with a beautiful antique bookshelf, filled from top to bottom with books. This was very high, because the Common Room ceiling was very high, at least seven meters, on estimate. There was a large Fireplace in the centre of the wall opposite to the bookcase. On each side of the Fireplace, was a door. One door had a snake and a raven on it, and the other had a lion and a badger on it. On the wall opposite to the tunnel, where they had come in from, there were five staircases. On top of one, there were the names "Samantha Dailey & Joel Reiley", another one had "Luna Lovegood & Tony Waters", there was "Allison Ashby & Mitchell Taylor", one which had "Ginny Weasley & Phillip Cassady", and the last one had "Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy".  
  
By the fireplace, there were six loveseats (A/N ~ two person seats). One was Red, with two golden cushions, one was Blue, with two bronze cushions, one was Green, with two Silver cushions, one was Yellow with two Black cushions, and the other two had all the house colours, one which had silver cushions, and the other had gold cushions. The golden cushions on the red loveseat had the names "Ginny" written in red on one, and "Phillip" written in red on the other. The silver cushions on the green loveseat had the names "Samantha" written in green on one, and "Joel" written in green on the other. The black cushions on the yellow loveseat had the names "Allison" written in yellow on one, and "Mitchell" written in yellow on the other. The bronze cushions on the blue loveseat had the names "Luna" written in blue on one, and "Tony" written in blue on the other. Lastly, on the couch with all the house colours and Gold Cushions, "Hermione" was written in red on both of the gold cushions, and on the one with Silver Cushions, "Draco" was written in green on both of the silver cushions. All the names were written beautifully in cursive, calligraphy handwriting.  
  
On the wall between the staircases, there were some stained glass windows, each with either a picture of a snake, lion, raven or badger on them.  
  
Professor McGonagall watched as her students looked around the Common Room.  
  
'It's beautiful Professor.' Hermione said.  
  
'This will be your home for the upcoming year.' Professor McGonagall said. She gestured to the two doors on each side of the fireplace. 'They lead to second entrances to your house common rooms. The door with the snake and the raven leads to two more portraits, one of Salazar Slytherin, and one of Rowena Ravenclaw. There, you will need to say the regular password for that common room to enter. This is the same for the door with the lion and the badger, but with Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff.' Professor McGonagall explained. 'Also, those staircases with your names over them lead to your bedrooms. Is there any questions?' Professor McGonagall finished. When no one spoke, she left the Common Room.  
  
Everyone fanned out in different directions to admire how beautiful the Common Room was. Hermione looked at the names above the staircases, one in particular; "Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy". Out of curiosity, she left the Common Room, and headed up those stairs, where she came to a single door. It was wooden, and had beautiful patterns carved into it.  
  
Hermione opened the door, to reveal a large room. It was separated into two halves only by the colour change. On one side, the walls were red, and the carpet was gold. There was a king sized, four poster bed, with red curtains that draped around the bed. There was also a beautiful red rug in the middle of the floor. There was a large wooden wardrobe, with "Hermione" written on it in golden letters. next to the wardrobe, there was a wooden door, which had a female bathroom sign on it (A/N ~ The little people on the doors of public bathrooms), but instead of being blue, it was gold.  
  
On the other side was exactly the same, except that the walls were green, the carpet was silver, the curtains on the four poster bed were green, and the rug was green. On the wooden wardrobe on the green side, "Draco" was written in silver letters, and on the wooden bathroom door, there was a male bathroom sign. Hermione suspected that they were bewitched so that only people of that gender could enter the specified bathroom.  
  
The door in which Hermione had entered, was exactly in the middle of the wall. There were two windows on the opposite wall. One just on the red part of the wall, and the other right next to it, but on the green part of the wall.  
  
There were two large, soft arm chairs. One was green with silver trimmings, and the other one was red with golden trimmings. Hermione noticed her trunk at the end of her bed, and Crookshanks was curled up on her bed, napping.  
  
Hermione crossed her side of the room, which was ten meters long (Draco's side was also ten meters long), and opened the door to her bathroom.  
  
She was greeted with a pleasant surprise. There was a cabinet which was made of marble, and it had diamond trimmings. On top of the cabinet, on the wall, was a long mirror, with diamonds trailing around the edge. On the cabinet, there was a sink cut out, and a nozzle, with a cold water tap, and a hot water tap. The toilet gleamed pearl white, and the flusher was a pure large diamond. The shower took up one entire wall, which was five meters. She stepped into the shower, and gazed around at the beautiful white tiles, and there were more diamond trimmings around the shower. Hermione fell in love with the bathroom at once. Her eyes fell onto the floor where there was a beautiful red and gold lion rug. There was also a towel rack, with two fluffy, red towels hanging up on it.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, to find Draco in the room, on his side, admiring the room. Their eyes met for a few seconds, and then Hermione tore hers away, and looked at her wall, the one that the exit door was on. She almost burst into tears right then and there, because on that wall, there was a life sized picture of Harry, waving and smiling at Hermione. On the wall next to the picture of Harry, there was a framed piece of parchment. Hermione walked over to it.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
If you are reading this, I am dead. I asked Dumbledore to give this to you, and one to Ron, if I was to die. Just letting you know not to be upset, because I died doing something that I was destined to do, fighting Voldemort. I was put on this Earth for that purpose, and that purpose only.  
  
I just really wanted you to know, that I love you as a friend Hermione, even though I never told you. You and Ron meant everything to me, and I never took either of you for granted. I enjoyed your company each and every day during the last few years at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione, I know that you'll go on to be a great Witch, and I finish this letter letting you know that I am happy now. I am finally with my parents, which is something I've been wanting for as long as I can remember now.  
  
You are an excellent Witch, an excellent person, and most of all, an excellent friend. You have the potential to go as far as you want. Good luck for the future.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
When Hermione had finished reading the letter, she was crying openly. Draco walked over to her, and hugged her. He didn't know why, or how he could possibly be capable of hugging one of his enemies from the past 6 years at Hogwarts, but she HAD just lost one of her best friends, and she needed support.  
  
Hermione didn't know how long she cried, staying in Draco's arms for a long time, even after she'd finished crying.  
  
Eventually, Hermione and Draco broke apart, and there was an awkward pause, until Hermione checked her watch, 11.45pm.  
  
'I don't think we have classes tomorrow do we?' Hermione said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
'Um, not that I'm aware of.' Draco said.  
  
'Well, I'm going to bed anyway, just in case we do need to be up early for classes tomorrow.' Hermione said, disappearing into her personal bathroom to change into her pyjama's.  
  
When she emerged from the sparkling bathroom, Draco was already in bed. his owl, Quinton, was perched on a wooden perch.  
  
'Isn't he going to live in the owlery?' Hermione asked Draco.  
  
'I don't think so.' Draco replied, as Hermione crawled into bed. She pulled the side curtains shut, but left the one at the bottom of her bed open.  
  
'Night Draco.' She said.  
  
'Night Hermione.' Was the reply.  
  
Hermione gazed at the picture of Harry, which was now soundly sleeping, and silent tears ran down her cheeks. She was surprised that she still had some tears left. A few minutes passed, and Hermione fell asleep, crying over Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I know, it's shorter than the first chapter, but it's longer than I normally make my chapters! Please review and tell me what you think guys! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	3. Draco's Surprise

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Yet another chapter in the same day! I'm on a roll! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! *~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I own the Prefects - Tony Waters, Allison Ashby, Mitchell Taylor, Samantha Daily, Joel Reiley and Phillip Cassady. I also own Anivatria, who will make an appearance in an upcoming chapter, and I own every made up 6th year that appears in this Fic. Everything else belongs to the brilliant, beautiful JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Draco's Surprise  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke to Quinton hooting. It was seven o'clock in the morning, and Hermione still didn't know if there were classes on today or not. She got out of her bed, made it, and pulled the curtains open. Crookshanks came bounding over, he had been trying to claw Quinton, which would explain all that hooting. Crookshanks bounded onto Hermione's bed, and curled up into a little ball.  
  
Draco rolled over in his sleep and let out a small grunt. He obviously didn't want to get out of bed just yet. Hermione grabbed her school robes, and got changed in the bathroom. She brushed her hair, and grabbed her hair straightener. Half an hour of straightening later, she rested her hat on top of her neat hair, pinned her Head Girl Badge neatly onto the front of her robes, and stepped out of the bathroom. Draco had gotten up, and gotten dressed in less than half the time it had taken Hermione to get ready, and he had already gone into their Common Room.  
  
Hermione said good morning to the picture of Harry, who said good morning back, and he waved. Hermione felt happy, and glad that Dumbledore had gone to all the trouble of putting the life sized picture of Harry in her side of hers and Draco's room. She headed down the stairs and into her beautiful Common Room.  
  
Each Prefect was sitting on their side of the loveseats that were dedicated to them. One Prefect however, was missing. Samantha Daily. Hermione looked around the room for the blonde girl, but had no luck in finding her.  
  
Hermione sat down gently on her loveseat, and said good morning to Ginny, Luna, Tony and Phillip, who were in the loveseats on either side of hers. They all replied with a 'Good morning Hermione.'  
  
'So are we just going to sit around here all day, or are we going to go down to breakfast?' Samantha said, coming into the Common Room from hers and Joel's staircase. That got everyone moving. They all jumped up, and headed out of the Common Room and into the Corridor.  
  
Hermione walked with Ginny and Luna. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Draco was walking with Samantha and Joel. They were all talking about something discreet.  
  
'So Hermione, what does your room look like?' Ginny asked her. Hermione told Ginny every detail of her room, and her beautiful bathroom, and Ginny looked shocked.  
  
'That's nice, really nice Hermione, you're lucky!' Luna said.  
  
'You really have a life sized picture of Harry? And he talks to you?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yes,' Hermione replied. 'And you should read the note that he wrote me before he died.' Hermione said, her eyes misting over, remembering back to when she had read that letter, and to when she had cried. Draco had comforted her. It had seemed impossible, but there he was, hugging her. Comforting her. She had no idea why, but it was nice.  
  
'Harry wrote you a letter? Before he died? Wow Hermione, you're so lucky!' Ginny said. 'Would it be alright with you if I came into your room sometime and talked with the picture of Harry? It'd be just like old times, sort of. . .' Ginny said.  
  
'That would be fine Ginny, I would be happy to have you in my room sometime.' Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
'Great!' Ginny said as the three friends walked into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny waved goodbye to Luna, as they went to the Gryffindor table, and she went to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Ron was waiting with Parvati and Lavender, for Hermione and Ginny. He waved as the two girls approached.  
  
'Hermione, Ginny, where were you two last night? I went to bed at about midnight, and you still hadn't come back from your meeting.' Ron said curiously.  
  
'Hi Ron.' Ginny said, and headed over to her 6th year friends, leaving Hermione to explain the new Common Room.  
  
'Oh Ron, it's beautiful!' Hermione exclaimed as she sat down next to Ron. Lavender looked at Hermione curiously.  
  
'What's beautiful Hermione?' She asked.  
  
'Well, you know how there has been a lot of changes this year?' Hermione started. Lavender, Ron and Parvati nodded. 'Well, we have a brand new Common Room, and bedrooms for the Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects.' Hermione said, and went on to describe the beautiful Common Room, and her bedroom and bathroom.  
  
The three seventh year Gryffindors watched and listened to Hermione, as she explained each and every detail of the new Common Room. Every so often, Lavender and Parvati would gasp, and coo over Hermione's description. When Hermione had finished explaining, Lavender and Parvati were completely jealous, even Ron had to admit he was a little jealous.  
  
'Oh Hermione! That's so beautiful, you're so lucky! Are we allowed to come and visit you sometimes?' Lavender said, but Parvati's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
'What's wrong Parvati?' Hermione asked as a single tear fell out of Parvati's right eye, and trailed down her cheek.  
  
'Y-Y-You have a life sized picture of H-H-Harry in your room?' She said, trying to hold back her tears, and sobs, but they came out freely, making Parvati quite annoyed with herself.  
  
'Oh Parvati, you can -' Hermione began, but she was interrupted by Parvati.  
  
'Why couldn't Dumbledore have given m-m-me one like that? Didn't he know about me and H-H-Harry, you know, before he-he-he. . .' Parvati couldn't seem to bring herself to say it. Lavender put a comforting arm around Parvati's shoulder.  
  
'But Parvati -'  
  
'Shut up Hermione! I know you were in love with Harry! I hate you! You always get the best of everything. You are a spoilt little brat!' Parvati screeched, now standing up. Her hair was matted and all over the place, instead of it being straight and perfect. Most people in the Great Hall had turned to watch, Hermione flushed slightly, she couldn't do anything to retaliate to Parvati, or she would be stripped of her Head Girl Badge and title.  
  
Lavender looked between Hermione, and Parvati, with a scared look on her face. She knew she should support her best friend, but Parvati was way out of line.  
  
Hermione looked up at Parvati with shame in her eyes.  
  
'Parvati, honestly, you should have more respect. I didn't love Harry, well, yes I did, but as a friend. You think that I'm not really upset about his death? I am.' Hermione said, trying to stay as calm as possible given her situation.  
  
'How can you just sit there and say that he's - that he's, DEAD? You say it as if you were flicking away a piece of dirt from your arm!' Parvati screamed, tearing at her hair, and crying openly. If there were people who weren't watching this argument before, they certainly were now.  
  
'Parvati, understand, I am very cut up over Harry's death, but there's nothing we can do to bring him back. Nothing.' Hermione said calmly.  
  
'You have some nerve! Sitting there like that, discussing Harry's passing like you would talk about a Quidditch match! You bitch! You deserve to die!' Parvati screamed.  
  
'Parvati, please, sit down. You're making a spectacle of yourself.' Lavender said softly, pulling on her friend's arm. Parvati, however, was clearly not ready to sit down. She yanked her hand free of Lavender, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone watched her retreating form.  
  
It was at that moment, Dumbledore decided to come over. He had been hanging back, waiting to see where this fight was headed. Dumbledore reached Hermione, who was quite shaken up at the whole experience.  
  
'Professor, I'm sorry.' Hermione said, shaking rather badly. Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Don't apologise Miss Granger, that most certainly was not your fault.' He said. 'I know that you are upset about Harry's unfortunate passing, we all are. Even those who weren't friendly towards him are already missing him.' Dumbledore continued. Hermione's eyes watered with tears.  
  
'Thank you Professor.' She said, and returned to her toast. Dumbledore went back up to the teacher's table, and cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent. Whenever Dumbledore cleared his throat, he always had something important to say, so everyone was listening intently.  
  
'Students, I am pleased to announce that lessons are postponed until tomorrow morning. You will receive your timetables this evening, which your Prefects will be bringing to your house Common Rooms. Today will be reserved for houses finding Quidditch Players for this season. The first Quidditch game commences not this Saturday, but the Saturday after.' Dumbledore said. Cheers rose up from all house tables. Everyone loved Quidditch. Dumbledore sat down, and proceeded to eat his breakfast.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Lavender glowered at Hermione.  
  
'What did I do Lavender? Parvati made a spectacle of herself, I tried to calm her down. It's not as if I can help Dumbledore giving me a life sized picture of Harry.' Hermione said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
'Lavender, she's right you know.' Ron said, with a mouthful of bacon. Ron swallowed the bacon and continued. 'You can't possible take Parvati's side, she was way out of line there.'  
  
'Some things never change Ronald Weasley.' Lavender said, and stormed off out of the Great Hall, most likely to find Parvati.  
  
'What does she mean by that, exactly Ron?' Hermione asked curiously, wiping the tears off her face with a napkin. Ron's ears went slightly pink.  
  
'Well, it's not much, but um, when Harry was still, you know, alive, and dating Parvati, I kind of told him to break up with Parvati because she was cheating on him with Terry Boot. I saw them kissing one afternoon. Anyway, Parvati completely denied it, and there was this big argument over the whole thing.' Ron stopped to munch on a piece of toast. 'Anyway, Parvati said that I had seen Padma, and not her, but I'd seen the red on her school robes. Harry believed her, but I never trusted her after that.' Ron swallowed the piece of toast he was chewing while talking to Hermione.  
  
'That's terrible Ron! Why didn't you tell me? I would have cursed her.' Hermione said, outraged at the fact that Parvati would cheat on Harry.  
  
'Don't say anything to her, Hermione. She does seem genuinely upset about Harry.' Ron said.  
  
'Anyway, we've got the whole day off, what do you want to do?' Hermione asked, standing up.  
  
'Sorry Hermione, I've been made Captain of the Quidditch team, and I have to find players.' Ron had improved greatly over the past year, and he almost matched Oliver Wood.  
  
'Congratulations Ron, I knew you could do it!' Hermione said happily, bending down to wrap her friend in a big hug. Ron went slightly red in the face.  
  
'Thanks Hermione.' He said. Hermione let go of Ron.  
  
'I'm off then, good luck with finding a team!' Hermione bounded off to find Phillip, Allison, and Samantha, who she knew didn't play Quidditch. Luna had joined the Ravenclaw team when one of their Chasers, Loretta McNullen, in 4th year, had dropped out after being hit in the face with a bludger.  
  
~***~  
  
Phillip Cassady was sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table with Ginny, and their friends, Colin Creevey, Julia Thorn, Maria Brently and Cassandra Chambers, who were all in 6th year. Hermione swung her legs over the chair, taking her seat next to Ginny and Julia.  
  
'Hi Hermione.' Ginny said happily, and waved at Hermione. 'Guys, this is Hermione.' She continued as if introducing them for the first time. Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
'We know Hermione, Ginny.' Maria said. 'She tutored me in Transfiguration last year! Thanks Hermione, I wouldn't have passed without your help!' Maria added, smiling warmly at Hermione.  
  
'No worries Maria, it was a pleasure to help you.' Hermione said.  
  
'So Hermione, what brings you to the 6th year section of the Gryffindor table?' Phillip asked. That year, each house table had been split into seven sections, 1st years, 2nd years, 3rd years, 4th years, 5th years, 6th years and 7th years. This separated friends in different years, but Hermione was sure Dumbledore had his reasons for this change.  
  
'I was just coming over to tell you that Ron's captain of the Quidditch team, and I think he's having trials for the Gryffindor team.' Hermione said to Ginny.  
  
'I tried out for keeper in 4th year.' A 6th year boy named Boyd Thompson said, listening in to what Hermione was saying. 'They gave it to Ron though.'  
  
'And for good reason too! Look how he improved throughout last year!' Cassandra Chambers, another Gryffindor 6th year, piped up.  
  
'True.' Said Marcy George, who was also in 6th year.  
  
'This new seating arrangement in the Great Hall sucks.' Said Julia, as she picked at her toast. 'I wanted to sit with my boyfriend Dean.' She complained. Hermione looked stunned.  
  
'Weren't you with Dean, Ginny?' She asked.  
  
'At the end of last year, we broke it off. It wasn't working for either of us.' Ginny replied.  
  
'When were you planning to tell me, young lady?' Hermione joked. Ginny cracked a smile.  
  
'Well, I'd better be off to Quidditch, are you coming Boyd, Marcy, Matthew?' Ginny motioned towards Boyd Thompson, Marcy George and Matthew Watson, who were clearly trying out for the Quidditch team. The four 6th years got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione turned to Phillip.  
  
'Hey Phil, I found a Wizard Chess Set in the Common Room, would you like to come up and give me a few games?' Hermione asked the brown haired Prefect. Phillip blinked.  
  
'Okay, I guess. But I can't stay all day, I need to go and see my girlfriend Tania Michelle, a Ravenclaw 6th Year.' Phillip said.  
  
'Okay, that's not at all a problem.' Hermione said, but a skinny girl with light brown hair, and green eyes walked up behind Phillip and put her arms around him.  
  
'Hi Phillip.' The girl said. Phillip turned around, and smiled.  
  
'Hi Tania, how are you?' Phillip said.  
  
'I'm not at all bad.' Tania said. 'I would be better though if you agreed to spend the day with me?' She twirled a lock of hair around her pinky finger.  
  
'Oh, I've just said to Hermione that I'll go and play Wizard Chess with her -' Phillip began, but he was cut off by Hermione.  
  
'I don't mind, Phillip. You go off with Tania, I'll be fine.' Hermione said quickly.  
  
'You sure Hermione? Oh thanks! You're the best! No matter what that Parvati girl says.' Phillip let Tania lead him out of the Great Hall, and Hermione was left with the painful memory of Parvati calling her a bitch.  
  
When the Great Hall had cleared out a bit more, Hermione spotted Draco, sitting by himself at the Slytherin table, reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione wandered over to the Head Boy, who was sitting so contently, not trying to make anyone's life miserable.  
  
'Hi Draco.' Hermione said, and sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco glowered a small bit at a Gryffindor sitting at the Slytherin Table, but said nothing on the "problem".  
  
'Good morning Hermione.' He said, and went back to reading the Prophet.  
  
'I see you're not out trying to make someone's life a living hell these days.' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah.' Draco replied.  
  
'Did you do some growing up over the Summer?' She asked.  
  
'No, it's just that, well - never mind.' Draco said, and he continued to read the paper, using it to hide from Hermione.  
  
'What?' Hermione pushed.  
  
'Harry wasn't the only one to die last year.' Draco said, almost sadly. Hermione felt a pang of guilt building up in her stomach.  
  
'Oh, alright, well, I'd better be off now.' Hermione said, standing to leave.  
  
'Sit down Hermione.' Draco said, but not in a pushy voice. Hermione looked at him curiously. That was the first time he'd called her by her first name, and not used her last name, or worse, "Mudblood". Hermione sat back down.  
  
'What is it, Draco?'  
  
'I'll tell you what happened over the summer.' He said, placing the newspaper carefully on the Slytherin table and looking into Hermione's brown eyes.  
  
'Go on, I won't interrupt.' Hermione said kindly.  
  
'Well, there's not much to tell, but, my mother died.' Draco said, and his eyes fell to the table. Hermione gasped.  
  
'Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry.' She said sadly. 'I'm sad to hear that.'  
  
'It's alright, I've learnt to deal with it, but father, well, he made a massive change.' Draco continued.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, there's no point denying it now, but he was a follower of Voldemort, you know, before Harry killed him, but now, father's made a complete change. He's being nice and everything. I guess an entire summer of not being yelled at and punnished kind of makes you not want to make other people's lives a misery, so that yours looks good.' Draco said.  
  
'Oh, I had no idea.' Hermione said, her heart swelling with sadness.  
  
'It's okay, not many people know, only Pansy, Millicent and now you.' Draco said.  
  
'Come on then, I'll give you a game of Wizard Chess in the Common Room?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Um, yeah, oh, no, sorry I can't, I have to go to the Slytherin Quidditch trials.' Draco said uneasily.  
  
'Gryffindor has the pitch for another two hours.' Hermione said. 'Surely you can squeeze in a few games of Wizard Chess with me before you get the Quidditch Pitch?'  
  
'Oh, alright then.' Draco said, and they both headed up to the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl Common Room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* What did you think of that chapter? Who likes Parvati? Not me! Padma's alright though, and Lavender's alright, but Parvati's horrible. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	4. Anything Can Happen From Here

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Well, I still haven't been able to post up all these chapters, so I'm writing another one to keep me occupied. There's two things that I'd like to say quickly before I start the chapter: 1. Would anyone like to be my BETA (e-mail me please, my e-mail address is in my bio), and 2. Can someone please tell me how to put italics/bold/underline in my fictions? Thanks heaps guys. *~  
  
Disclaimer ~ Anything that you recognise as being J.K Rowling's work in this fiction, I don't own. Everything else I made up myself.  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Anything Can Happen From Here  
  
Draco had moved the Wizard Chess Set from their new Common Room up into his and Hermione's room. He had strategically placed the Chess Set directly on the wall opposite the door, right where the red met the green. Hermione sat on the red side while Draco sat on the green side.  
  
The pair of seventh years had played a total of four Wizard Chess games, and Draco had won all of them. He had admitted to playing Wizard Chess since he was a small boy, and the only experience Hermione had in her years of being a witch, was the Chess Game in their first year while Harry was trying to save the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
After that fourth game, Hermione layed down her King for the last time, and accepted defeat. She held out her hand across the board. Draco eyed it nervously, before taking it, and shaking Hermione's hand. They both smiled warmly.  
  
'Thank you for the games Draco.' Hermione said, watching the Wizard Chess Pieces mend themselves and set themselves up in their positions.  
  
'Anytime Hermione, all you have to do is ask.' He said. Hermione liked the new Draco. Well, she was sad for him about his mother, but since she had died, he was a new person, a nice person, and Hermione liked it. She liked not having to worry about being Head Girl while he was Head Boy. She liked waking up in the morning knowing that Draco wouldn't tease her, but most of all, she liked having a new friend. It wasn't like Draco had replaced Harry, but Hermione felt that she needed more friends to surround herself with so that she would be able to live her life without mourning over Harry every day.  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco, who returned the smile. He went over to his bed, and lay down. Hermione walked over, and Draco motioned for her to sit down too. She plonked herself down on his bed, and they had a few moments silence before Draco finally spoke.  
  
'When I was little, I used to leap off my lounge chairs into the air and pretend I was flying.' He said, and burst out laughing. Hermione joined him in the laughter. Draco Malfoy was actually opening up to her, Hermione Granger.  
  
'I used to try to hold my breath underwater for a long time when I was little. I liked to pretend I was Superwoman; a Muggle Cartoon Hero who could do anything.' Hermione said, and the pair laughed again. Hermione lay down so the she was facing Draco. They lay in silence for about ten minutes, just lying there, looking at each other, until Draco finally broke the silence.  
  
'I miss mum.' He said softly. Hermione put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 'I miss the way she used to yell at father when he got angry with me.' Draco continued.  
  
'How did she die?' Hermione asked gingerly, not wanting to upset Draco further. Draco however, seemed relieved that finally he had someone to talk to.  
  
'We were out at a Wizard Fair, soon after Voldemort and Harry died. Well, father wanted to celebrate that he finally didn't need to follow Voldemort anymore. Anyway, we shouldn't have gone, because a sniper was waiting on a high building. I guess he was aiming for father, because mother had done nothing to anyone, but the sniper hit mother, killing her instantly.' Draco finished, he sat up, trying not to cry. Hermione sat up, and wiggled over next to him.  
  
'I'm so sorry Draco.' Hermione said, hugging the pale Slytherin. He blinked, not used to being hugged by anyone but his mother, and Pansy, trying to get his attention.  
  
Hermione and Draco stayed there, embracing each other for a few minutes before Hermione finally broke loose.  
  
'I should probably get going to Quidditch, I mean, us Slytherins need time to train too.' Draco joked. Hermione batted his head playfully, and dashed down the staircase into the Common Room, where she flopped onto her loveseat.  
  
Draco came down the staircase soon after, with a large smirk on his face. Hermione looked at him, and burst out laughing. She flopped backwards onto her loveseat where she continued to laugh. Draco walked over to her.  
  
'You think I'm funny do you?' He asked playfully. Hermione looked at him and nodded, still laughing. Draco smiled evilly, and pounced on her, tickling her wildly.  
  
'Hahahaha! Stop! Stop!' Hermione squealed. Draco stopped momentarily.  
  
'You still think I'm funny?' He asked playfully. Hermione nodded again, and Draco continued to tickle her.  
  
'Ahh! Okay, okay! You're not funny!' Hermione squealed between laughter. Draco looked phoney offended.  
  
'Oh so I'm boring? Is that what you're saying?' He mocked. Hermione smiled at this. Harry and Ron had never been this fun, or playful. With them it was always trying to save the world, but Draco was different somehow. . .  
  
'Or corse you are boring!' Hermione said slyly, and jumped up before Draco could start tickling her again. She scurried up the first ten steps up to the Gryffindor Prefect's Rooms, and Draco tried to follow her. The staircase turned into a slide, and Draco slid down. Hermione slid down and landed right on top of him.  
  
'What the?' Draco muttered, amused about the staircase incident. Hermione just laughed at him.  
  
'Only Gryffindors can go up there!' She said. 'Not big, bad, Slytherins!' Hermione batted her eyelids at Draco, and got up off the floor. Draco got up as well.  
  
'Thank you for entertaining me Hermione.' Draco said playfully, 'But I've got to get to Quidditch.' He finished, giving Hermione another hug, before slipping out of the Portrait, and down the corridor.  
  
'Bye Draco!' Hermione called after him.  
  
~***~  
  
When Draco got out onto the Hogwarts Grounds with his Nimbus 2003, he noticed that the Gryffindor team, and the Slytherin team were standing on the ground of the Quidditch Pitch, seemingly having an argument. Draco hurried over to the bunch of Quidditch Players.  
  
'You've had the Pitch for long enough Weasley.' Said Joel, the Slytherin Prefect, who was also the Keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and a very good one at that.  
  
'Yeah Gryffindors, get off the pitch!' Leanne Brayshaw, another 6th year Slytherin shouted. She was a Chaser, and had scored many goals over her years on the Slytherin team. Slytherins had finally allowed for a girl to play after Marcus Flint had left Hogwarts.  
  
'Not likely Brayshaw, we haven't had nearly enough time to train our new players.' Draco heard Ron say rudely to Leanne. Draco stepped between Ron and Leanne.  
  
'What's this Weasley? I hear you picking on a girl?' He said, not nastily, but harshly. Ron frowned at Draco.  
  
'She started it Malfoy.' Ron snarled.  
  
'I do believe, Weasley, that Gryffindor has had the Pitch all morning, and that it is Slytherins turn to train.' Draco said fairly.  
  
'And how would you know that Gryffindor has had the Pitch all morning, Malfoy?' Ron asked mockingly.  
  
'Because I have been watching you train from the window in mine and Hermione's bedroom all morning.' Draco said smugly. Ron looked furious.  
  
'You're lying! There's no way Dumbledore would let you and Hermione share a room.' He burst out.  
  
'You want to come visit us sometime?' Draco asked.  
  
'No I most certainly do not.' Ron bellowed. 'Hermione has a separate room to you. She was telling us Gryffindors about her room this morning at breakfast. There's no way she'd agree to share her room with scum like you.'  
  
'Okay. You believe that.' Draco said calmly, not letting himself get angry at Ron. 'But now it is Slytherins turn to have the Quidditch Pitch.' He said. Ron didn't like Draco's calmness, because at that moment the red haired Gryffindor lunged at Draco.  
  
Quick as a flash, Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin Beaters, stepped in front of Draco. As seventeen year olds, Crabbe and Goyle were huge. Ron simply bounced off the large Slytherins, and fell to the ground. Ginny helped Ron up, and convinced him to let Slytherin have the Quidditch Pitch for now.  
  
'We'll come back to train later, Ron.' Ginny said soothingly. Ron glared at the Slytherins, but left, letting his sister lead him and the other Gryffindors away.  
  
Draco turned to the bunch of Slytherins that were trying out for the spare positions on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. There were a lot of 6th years and 5th trying out for the first time this year. Draco pulled out a list of players and their positions from his robes. He had asked that all new players trying out to write down their name, year and preferred position on the piece of parchment.  
  
'Okay, to everyone who has put down positions other than Chasers, I would like you to leave, because we already have players to fill those positions from last year.' Draco said, eyeing the parchment. About ten players grumbled, and walked off. 'Okay, now when I call out your names, I want you to try to get the Quaffle past Joel, working as a team.' Draco said. 'This year, I want no unfair play on the Quidditch Pitch.'  
  
Lots of people looked at Draco questionable. Slytherin was famous for unfair play on the Quidditch Pitch. It must have been Draco's change over the Summer after his mother dying that had caused him to want to play fair.  
  
'Drew Fairgood 6th year, Scott Crabtree 5th year, and James McKenzie 5th year.' Draco called out. The three boys mounted their brooms, along with Joel, and they flew into position.  
  
~***~  
  
After an hour and a half of trials, Draco had finally made up his mind on which Chasers worked best together, along with Leanne, who was a Chaser from last year. He cleared his throat to make the announcements.  
  
'As you all know, the players from last year are myself as Captain and Seeker, Joel Reiley as Keeper, Leanne Brayshaw as a Chaser and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as Beaters. There are two Chaser Positions that I have filled this afternoon. They go to James McKenzie and Josh Manser.' Draco said. James and Josh walked out to collect their Slytherin Robes proudly.  
  
Everyone else looked quite upset and tired.  
  
'To everyone else who came, thanks for trying, and better luck in future years.' Draco finished, and dismissed everyone. He walked back up to the Castle with Joel and Leanne.  
  
'Weasley has some nerve, talking to me like that.' Leanne huffed. 'I should hex him, I have the right to hex him.'  
  
'No violence Leanne.' Joel said, mimicking Draco, who shoved the Slytherin Prefect lightly into the wall. The three walked silently to the Slytherin Common Room to drop Leanne off.  
  
Draco couldn't help but think about that morning with Hermione. She had been so carefree. He couldn't understand why, I mean, he HAD been the one who had been horrible to her for the past six years at Hogwarts. Why should she be his friend now? There must be more to it.  
  
'Thanks for walking me to the Slytherin Common Room boys.' Leanne said, kissing them both on the cheek. 'You're both gentlemen.' She joked, as the stone door concealed in the stone wall slid shut, causing Leanne to vanish from view.  
  
'Let's go. We've got a long walk from here to our Common Room.' Joel said, turning to walk away.  
  
The two boys chatted about the Quidditch Trials that they'd gone through that afternoon as they walked up to their Common Room. Joel also told Draco about his new girlfriend, Bronwyn Stokes, in fifth year. He told Draco about how her long, straight brown hair rustled in the wind, and that her brown eyes were enough to make Joel go weak at the knees.  
  
'Hey! I think I saw her at Quidditch Trials.' Draco said suddenly.  
  
'Yes. She wanted to be a Seeker.' Joel said.  
  
'But we already have a Seeker, me.' Draco said.  
  
'I know that, but Bronwyn insisted on coming anyway, just in case.' Joel replied. 'She has a Firebolt.' He added.  
  
'A Firebolt? Wow. I've always wanted one, but father wouldn't buy me one. He says that I have a perfectly good broom.' Draco muttered.  
  
'That doesn't sound like Lucius at all.' Joel said suspiciously.  
  
'I know, he's, um, changed a bit lately.' Draco said, and refused to continue the conversation, leaving Joel puzzled.  
  
~***~  
  
Up in the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl Common Room, which Hermione had nicknamed the Hogwarts Common Room, because of it's use of the Hogwarts colours, Hermione, Ginny and Phillip were sitting on their loveseats, talking happily about Quidditch. Allison and Mitchell were up in their rooms, Samantha was reading a book on her loveseat, and Luna and Tony were listening in on Hermione, Ginny and Phillip, occasionally giving an imput to the conversation.  
  
'So Ginny, who's on the team?' Hermione asked her friend.  
  
'Well, there's Ron, who, as you know is the Keeper and Captain, the Chasers are Boyd, Dean, and a fifth year Adelaide Summers, she's nice. Um, the Beaters are Tye Willson and Bob Hardy, they're both fifth years, and me, the Seeker.' Ginny said. 'I think we have a pretty good team.' She added.  
  
'Great!' Hermione said. 'I was watching the Slytherins train, and they look pretty tough.'  
  
'Oh come on Hermione, you know that we always beat Slytherin anyway!' Ginny said playfully.  
  
'I certainly hope so.' Hermione replied.  
  
'Good luck in beating my house team this year.' Samantha looked up from her book. 'I know the people who tried out, and if Draco's smart, he would have put in James McKenzie and Josh Manser. They're both excellent.' Samantha looked smug.  
  
'No matter who Malfoy's put in, we'll still beat Slytherin.' Ginny huffed.  
  
'No fighting guys.' Hermione said sternly.  
  
'I heard the Chaser Leanne Brayshaw's a real Slytherin nasty girl.' Tony Waters said. 'She's in some of my classes, but I've never really talked to her. I know from some Gryffindor friends of mine that she's really nasty and horrible. A true Slytherin.'  
  
'That's right Tony! She's always one of the most horrible Slytherins in class!' Ginny said, and Phillip nodded in agreement.  
  
'Why do Slytherins have something against Gryffindors? They aren't too bad to us Ravenclaws.' Luna asked curiously.  
  
'If you don't mind, talking about my friends like that. I'd stop if I were you.' Samantha said, as if warning them to shut up about her friends.  
  
'Samantha, you are a Prefect, you should discourage that sort of behaviour.' Hermione said sternly. Samantha cast the Head Girl a dirty look, and went back to her book.  
  
Draco and Joel walked into the Hogwarts Common Room at that particular moment. Samantha jumped up and hugged Joel, who looked surprised.  
  
'Hi Samantha.' Joel and Draco said in unison.  
  
'Come on Joel, there's something I want to show you.' Samantha led Joel up the staircase that led to the Slytherin Prefects rooms before Joel could utter a sound of disapproval.  
  
Draco and Hermione's eyes met for a small moment, before he walked over to their staircase leading to their room, and disappeared up the stairs. Hermione's eyes didn't leave Draco as he walked up those stairs. Ginny and Phillip looked curiously at Hermione, as they had seen her watching Draco with intent.  
  
'What's with you Hermione?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yeah, why'd you look at Malfoy like that?' Phillip added.  
  
'Huh? Oh, nothing, just something he said to me last night.' Hermione said, as if nothing was wrong, although she knew there was something wrong.  
  
Hermione hadn't felt this way since fourth year, when she liked Viktor Krum. It was at that very moment, that Hermione realised what was wrong. She liked Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't find how this was wrong, though. She liked him, and this wasn't a problem because, well, Draco had changed over the Summer. He was pleasant now, fun to be around, nice, not a bully. Hermione was hooked.  
  
'Then he said that he didn't feel that we were right together, Hermione, Hermione! Are you listening?' Ginny said impatiently. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, what were you talking about? I was just in the middle of some thoughts then.' Hermione said, blushing slightly.  
  
'I was just telling you about my break up with Dean. I suppose you don't care, because you weren't listening.' Ginny said. Hermione looked like she'd been slapped.  
  
'I'm so sorry, or corse I care!' Hermione said, worried that her friend was mad at her.  
  
'Don't worry about it.' Ginny said haughtily, and walked up her staircase to her room. Hermione looked at Phillip sadly.  
  
'Don't look at me, Hermione, I think she's just a little moody these days, and we'd best be careful around her.' Phillip said.  
  
'Oh.' Hermione managed to say. To make herself feel better, she waved her wand over the fireplace, and a large banner appeared. It read "Hogwarts Common Room", and the banner was all the colours of Hogwarts: Red, Gold, Green, Silver, Blue, Bronze, Yellow and Black, each of the house colours.  
  
'Wow, Hermione, that's beautiful!' Allison said, coming down from her room in time to see Hermione make the banner.  
  
'Thanks Allison.' Hermione replied.  
  
'But why "Hogwarts" Common Room?' Allison proceeded to ask.  
  
'Well, there's all the Hogwarts Colours in here, and they're all plentiful.' Hermione answered simply.  
  
'Oh, cool.' Allison said. 'I just came down to ask Tony something.' She said, walking over to Tony.  
  
'Hey Allison, what's up?' Tony asked.  
  
'I was just wondering if you made the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team?' Allison asked, and Tony gave her a skeptical look. 'Okay, okay, Mitchell was wondering if you made the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team?' Allison said, looking slightly humiliated. Tony laughed.  
  
'I thought as much. He's so competitive, that Mitch.' Tony said, chuckling.  
  
'So, did you make it?' Allison asked again.  
  
'Actually, I'm quite surprised that us Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs even had time to do trials, what, with Slytherin and Gryffindor hogging the Pitch all day.' Tony said, half joking around, half serious. Allison laughed at this.  
  
'Come on Tony! Mitchell wants to know if you're on the team.' Allison pushed.  
  
'Oh fine. Tell Mitchell to come and ask me himself next time, and you can also tell him that I am on the team.' Tony said, but he quickly added, 'So he'd better watch out!'  
  
'Ha ha.' Allison said sarcastically. 'We'll beat you at least once this year Waters.' She joked, which made Tony crack a smile.  
  
'Look at us, we're acting like a bunch of Slytherins and Gryffindors!' Tony laughed, Luna and Allison quickly joined him. Phillip and Hermione looked at the three sternly.  
  
'Awww, the big bad Gryffindors can't take a joke!' Allison said in a baby voice, joking of corse! She liked Gryffindors.  
  
'I'm off to bed.' Phillip said looking at his watch and seeing that it was 9.30.  
  
'Aww, Phillip, don't leave me with these mean Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff!' Hermione joked. Everyone laughed at that.  
  
'Sorry we're so mean, Hermione.' Tony said, inbetween laughter. Luna gazed dreamily at the banner that Hermione had created. She then gazed aimlessly around the room, and screeched.  
  
'What?' Hermione asked.  
  
'The timetables! We forgot to hand everyone out their timetables!' Luna exclaimed. Everyone looked over to the desk that Luna was looking at, and, sure enough, all the timetables for every student in Hogwarts, were sitting in neat piles on the desk.  
  
'Wow, they're pretty.' Hermione mused over the timetables. Gryffindors Timetables were red, with golden writing, Slytherins Timetables were green with silver writing, Hufflepuffs Timetables were yellow with black writing, and Ravenclaws Timetables were blue with bronze writing.  
  
'Allison, go get Mitch, um, Hermione, go get Ginny, Phillip and Draco.' Tony said.  
  
'Why do I have to get Draco?' Hermione asked.  
  
'So he can get Samantha and Joel.' Tony replied. Allison, Luna and Hermione went up their separate staircases. Tony walked over to the desk to sort out the Timetables.  
  
A few minutes passed, and everyone was down in the Hogwarts Common Room. Those Prefects, and Draco, who hadn't seen the banner Hermione had made, mused over it.  
  
'What are we all doing down here?' Samantha asked grumpily.  
  
'We forgot to hand out everyone's timetables.' Tony said, shoving a bundle of Slytherin timetables into her hand, some into Joel's hand, and the rest into Draco's hand. He then gave half of Hufflepuffs timetables to Mitchell, and half to Allison, distributed Gryffindor Timetables between Ginny, Phillip and Hermione, gave half of the Ravenclaw timetables to Luna, and kept half for himself.  
  
'Right, let's go.' Joel said impatiently, heading for the short corridor which led to the entrance of the Hogwarts Common Room.  
  
'Why don't we just go through these portraits?' Luna asked dreamily, gazing at the two portraits on either side of the fireplace.  
  
'Oh yeah!' Joel said. 'I forgot about them.'  
  
The Slytherins and Ravenclaws went through the Portrait with a raven and a snake on it, while the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went through the Portrait of the lion and badger.  
  
Hermione walked with Ginny, Phillip, Allison and Mitch, until they came to a small room, with two portraits on the wall opposite to the corridor they had come through. One Portrait was of Godric Gryffindor, and the other was of Helga Hufflepuff. Both Hogwarts founders waved.  
  
'I see you three are Gryffindors. I know who are not Gryffindors, and who are Gryffindors.' Godric said, and swung his portrait open to let in Hermione, Ginny and Phillip. They said a quick goodbye to Allison and Mitchell, who were trying to convince Helga that they were indeed Hufflepuffs.  
  
The three Gryffindors walked up many stairs, Hermione counted them, 164 stairs in total. By the time they'd reached the top, all three were tired, and did not feel up to handing out lots of timetables.  
  
There was a small door at the top of the stairs. Hermione opened it, noticing that it was one of the few doors in Hogwarts which didn't need a password for it to open. She suspected this was because of Godric's Portrait down the stairs.  
  
The three Gryffindors walked cautiously into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was mostly empty. The few people out of bed were Ron, Dean and Julia (who were looking rather wrapt up in eachothers arms), Seamus, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Marcy, Matthew, Boyd, Melanie Gerber, and Sabrina New, who were both in fifth year. Also, there were four first year boys huddled in the corner, who's names Hermione did not know.  
  
'Hi Hermione, Ginny, Phillip.' Ron said, greeting the three. 'Where'd you guys come from?'  
  
'See that door?' Hermione said, motioning to the door they had just came from.  
  
'Yeah, we've been wondering where it goes, but it would never let us through.' Ron said, puzzled by the door.  
  
'That door leads right to our Common Room, which Hermione here nicknames the Hogwarts Common Room.' Phillip said, Ginny was still in a bad mood from earlier, and seeing Dean and Julia did not help her mood.  
  
'Cool.' Said Ron.  
  
'Cool.' Seamus echoed.  
  
'Cool.' Said Dean.  
  
'Cool.' Julia agreed.  
  
(A/N ~ hahaha, that was taken from one of my all time favourite fictions, All For A Bag Of Almonds, by A Bit Of Old Parchment! So very funny!)  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Anyway, we've come to give everyone their timetables.' Hermione said, gesturing to the timetables in her hand.  
  
'Oh, excellect. We were wondering when we'd get those.' Seamus said in his heavy Irish accent.  
  
'Just leave them on the table, and we'll get everyone to collect them in the morning.' Ron said, motioning to the desk on the wall of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Just to be sure.' Dean said, finally letting Julia go, he went over to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, and wrote, using his wand, on the back of the portrait: "Gryffindors, collect your timetables from the desk in the Common Room."  
  
'Good thinking Dean.' Ron said, reading Dean's writing.  
  
'We'd better get going then.' Ginny grumbled, and disappeared out through the door.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' Dean asked.  
  
'She's annoyed at something, don't quite know what though.' Phillip said, and followed Ginny out the door.  
  
'You staying Hermione?' Ron asked her.  
  
'I'd better not, I need to get some sleep tonight. Didn't get much last night.' Hermione said, giving Ron a quick hug before she too went out the door and down the long staircase.  
  
~***~  
  
Up in Hermione and Draco's room, Hermione lay in her bed, thinking about Draco. Samantha, Joel and Draco hadn't gotten back when Hermione walked into the Hogwarts Common Room. She wondered if Slytherins stayed up later than Gryffindors did. Hermione heard a small click, and looked at the portrait of Harry, but he was still asleep. She peeked out of her curtains, and saw that Draco was back. He was being as quiet as possible, obviously not wanting to disturb Hermione. She watched as he crept into his bathroom, and came out in his pyjamas a few minutes later.  
  
As Hermione watched him, she saw Draco coming over to her side of the room. She gasped silently, lay down and pretended to be asleep, closing her eyes. He pushed back the curtains that surrounded Hermione's bed, and gently sat on the edge, next to Hermione.  
  
'You're beautiful you know.' Draco said, and he gently stroked Hermione's hair. She took extra care not to move. 'I'm sorry for every mean thing I did to you in the past six years.' He continued. 'I don't know what it is about you, but Hermione, I think I'm in love with you.' Draco stroked Hermione's hand, and got up, pulling the curtains back to their closed position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Okay everyone, I want your opinions! Do you like? Do you hate? Should I keep going? Please review. Thanks! Man that was one long chapter. . . he he he, longest one I've ever typed, over 4400 words! I'm hoping to get this fic up and running by Monday. I hope I explained why Draco's OOC clearly, it's because of his mother dying, and his father not bullying him because of all that's gone on: Voldemort's death, and Narcissa's death. Wooh, lots of people die in this fic. . . sorry to all the Harry lovers. . . *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	5. Hermione's Room

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Hi to everyone, and thanks for your support in my fiction! I love you all heaps! Thanking Dark Lulu (sorry darl, I already have a Beta, and having more than one can get confusing), HarryzBabe, charles, Karen, cutiegirraffe, October Potter-Snape, SiriusWolf, kkroxyea, shadows-zephyr, ILUVRONWEASLEY, and Lord angelus (thanks for the hug!). So because of all the support on this fiction, I have decided to write the next chapter as soon as possible! *~  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Hermione's Room  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke and was glad that classes were to start up again. She got out of bed, grabbed her stuff, and went to her bathroom for a shower. The shower was one of the few places where Hermione was alone, and could think about whatever she wanted, so she liked to take as many showers as she possibly could squeeze in. The water also kept her hair from getting too frizzy.  
  
After her shower, Hermione used her hair straightener to straighten her beautiful brown locks, so that they fell neatly around her face, instead of puffing out all over the place. If she was to be Head Girl, she had to look respectful, and straight hair made her look older and more like a leader.  
  
When Hermione had finished up in her bathroom, and was dressed in her school robes ready for class, she exited her beautiful, diamond filled bathroom, and went into hers and Draco's bedroom. Draco was sitting on the edge of his green clad bed, putting on his shoes. He wore nice, stylish black boots which matched the Hogwarts Robes quite brilliantly.  
  
As he saw Hermione enter the room, he smiled and waved.  
  
'Good morning Hermione. Did you sleep well?' Draco asked her. Hermione was quite shocked at this remark. Draco had never shown signs of being this nice to her, even when he had poured his heart out to her while telling her of his mother's death. She promptly recalled last night's events, how Draco had admitted to her, unaware she was awake, that he was in love with her. She had no idea why, no boy had ever loved her before. Well, there was Viktor Krum, but he didn't love her, he just liked her a lot.  
  
'Morning Draco,' Hermione replied. 'I slept quite soundly, thank you for asking.' She returned his warm smile, feeling quite jittery inside. Seventeen year olds are not meant to feel jittery inside, Hermione told herself, trying to shake the feeling.  
  
Hermione walked up to the painting of Harry, which hung on the wall in it's usual spot. Harry winked at her, and the portrait swung open, to reveal a long, dimly lit corridor. Hermione looked a small bit shocked, and if she didn't leave now she might miss breakfast, however, this was a secret chamber which Dumbledore must have put in there, so Hermione went with her instinct and stepped into the corridor.  
  
'What's that Hermione?' Draco asked, coming over to Hermione's side of the room. 'Where does that lead to?' He asked another question, looking curiously over Hermione's shoulder to try and make out where the tunnel led to.  
  
'I'm not sure where it leads, but I intend to find out. You go off to breakfast, I'll be down later. Tell Ginny and Phillip not to wait for me!' Hermione said, as she started walking down the corridor.  
  
Draco didn't want to let her go all by herself, but she obviously wanted to go alone, or she would have asked Draco to go with her. But then again, she wouldn't have asked him, Draco Malfoy, her enemy for the past six years, to go with her down a dark corridor. He decided to go out, and leave Hermione to her secret passageway.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione walked down the dark passageway, trying not to think about the darkness which surrounded her, lifted every so often by a small, dim candle light, shimmering in the cold tunnel. She pulled her wand out of the pocket in her robes, just in case something were to jump out of the shadows and try to harm her.  
  
Hermione was walking down that passageway for what seemed like hours, until she finally came to a small, lit room. There were five large fire torches which hung on the walls of the pentagon shaped room. There was a desk against one wall, a large, soft armchair against another, and some small, empty bookshelves to fill the remainder. There was also a small bed, comfortable, but not as comfortable, or as brilliant as her regular bed in her room. On the desk, Hermione spied a small envelope addressed to her. She walked over to the desk and opened the letter carefully, as to not rip the pretty envelope.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
Your former friend Harry James Potter had given me the information of the one thing you would want if given the opportunity to have. He told me that you would like a place to be by yourself, to do some independent studying, a place for your spare books, and just a nice quiet place for you to relax.  
  
Please consider this room and all it's contents a gift from your former best friend Harry. In the draw you will find some Wizard Money, which was left to you from Harry. You may use it as you see fit.  
  
This room is accessible by you, and you only. The portrait of Harry will not open to anyone except yourself, so no one but you will know about this room. It is your private sanctuary.  
  
Kindest regards,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore finished the letter with his personal signature. Hermione began to cry once again. Harry had told Dumbledore the one thing she'd always wanted for her own self, and now she had it, all because of Harry. She collapsed into the armchair, still holding the letter, and wept openly for a long time.  
  
She missed her best friend, and didn't know what she was going to do without him to brighten up her day.  
  
When Hermione finally stopped crying, she realised, looking at her watch, that she had missed most of her lessons on the first day back at school! Oh no! Hermione thought. What if I missed something important? I've got to get to class!  
  
Hermione dashed down the damp corridor, coming to the end. The portrait swung open as soon as Hermione reached it, allowing her to step out into hers and Draco's bedroom. She hurried to the door, her eyes lingering just for a second on Quinton, who hooted at her. Hermione stopped, and walked over to Draco's owl.  
  
'What do you want? I'm late for class.' Hermione said, stroking Draco's beautiful, deep brown owl. Quinton hooted again, causing Hermione to pull her hand back in surprise. 'I have to go, um, Quinton, bye.' Hermione said, rushing out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Hogwarts Common Room.  
  
~***~  
  
'So Hermione, why did you miss so many classes today?' Draco asked Hermione in the Hogwarts Common Room. Every Prefect was there except for Ginny, who claimed she had Quidditch Practice, but there was so such Practice happening on the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny must have forgotten that the windows in the Hogwarts Common Room looked out apon the Quidditch Pitch, and the lake, as well as the rest of the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
'I found something.' Hermione said to Draco. 'There was a room behind the portrait of Harry.' Hermione continued. Draco looked slightly puzzled.  
  
'What kind of room Hermione?' He asked curiously. 'And why, might I ask, did you feel the need to stay there for most of the day, missing some important lessons.' Draco said suspiciously, knowing that Hermione would rather break her leg than miss some important lessons which could come up on the NEWTS.  
  
'Let me show you.' Hermione said, and she walked up the stairs to hers and Draco's room. Draco followed her curiously.  
  
Hermione walked over to her wardrobe. She opened the doors, revealing her clothes. At the bottom, there was two drawers, for her to put miscellaneous items in. Picking out the letter that Dumbledore had written her, she walked over to Draco.  
  
'Is that why you stayed there all day?' Draco asked, motioning to the parchment in her hand. Hermione nodded, and handed him the letter. Neither of them spoke as Draco read the letter which Dumbledore had written to Hermione.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
Your former friend Harry James Potter had given me the information of the one thing you would want if given the opportunity to have. He told me that you would like a place to be by yourself, to do some independent studying, a place for your spare books, and just a nice quiet place for you to relax.  
  
Please consider this room and all it's contents a gift from your former best friend Harry. In the draw you will find some Wizard Money, which was left to you from Harry. You may use it as you see fit.  
  
This room is accessible by you, and you only. The portrait of Harry will not open to anyone except yourself, so no one but you will know about this room. It is your private sanctuary.  
  
Kindest regards,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
When Draco finished reading Hermione's letter, his heart was filled with sadness for his fellow Head Girl. Hermione put a hand on his arm, causing him to look up at her.  
  
'Would you like to see the room?' Hermione asked him gently.  
  
'No thank you Hermione, I think it's your personal room, and I don't want to intrude on that space.' Draco said with a weak smile.  
  
'Aww, Draco, you're so sweet. I'm going to visit Ron and the other Gryffindors now, we'll talk later.' Hermione said, dashing out of the room.  
  
She went down into the Hogwarts Common Room, seeing that it was mostly empty, except for Phillip, she motioned for Phillip to go with her.  
  
'Where?' Phillip asked curiously.  
  
'To see the other Gryffindors!' Hermione said excitedly. Phillip got up out of his loveseat, and followed Hermione through the door with the lion and badger.  
  
After walking up those many stairs, Phillip and Hermione burst into the Gryffindor Common Room, which was crowded with Gryffindors. Some were rushing around attending to business, and others were talking in small groups. No one noticed Hermione and Phillip's arrival. They split up to go and find their separate friends, Hermione off towards the fireplace, and Phillip over towards the far wall.  
  
Hermione noticed Ron and Ginny sitting in their usual chairs around the fireplace. Dean, Neville and Seamus were sitting around them, and they were all having a nice conversation.  
  
'How nice of you to invite me Ginny.' Hermione said coldly. Ginny looked up at Hermione, with a look of shock plastered over her face.  
  
'I'm sorry Hermione, I thought you were busy with Malfoy.' Ginny said, equally as cold as Hermione's voice. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus gaped at this news.  
  
'I talk to him, he's not as awful as you guys might think.' Hermione said in a huff.  
  
'Yeah, to Leanne, Samantha and Joel maybe, but Hermione, come on! You're a Gryffindor! Think about where your loyalties lie. Would you rather be with us, your loyal friends for so long, or Malfoy, the same git who always called you a Mudblood, and made fun of you at every waking opportunity? You must consider these factors.' Ron said angrily. Hermione looked hurt.  
  
'Of corse my loyalties lie with you guys! But Draco is nice too. Can't he be my friend too?' Hermione asked sadly.  
  
'Hermione, it's for your own good, you have to choose. Us, or Malfoy.' Ginny said harshly.  
  
'I know who I'd choose, but that's besides the point. It's up to you Hermione. We'll give you a day to think about it. Come back and see us tomorrow night. We'll be here waiting for your decision.' Dean said, and the Gryffindors turned away from Hermione.  
  
'You know what? If you're making me choose, then maybe you aren't such good friends after all.' Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. She ran over to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, and entered it.  
  
She slumped down onto the ground just beyond the Gryffindor Common Room and cried openly. Phillip soon joined her, and seeing she was crying, he knelt down and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
'What happened?' He asked sympathetically. Hermione looked at him with her big brown eyes, filled with tears.  
  
'Ron, Dean, Ginny, Seamus and Neville are making me choose between them and Draco!' Hermione said between sobs. Phillip looked at her curiously.  
  
'You surely aren't thinking of choosing Malfoy over the Gryffindor mob, are you?' Phillip asked hopefully. When Hermione didn't say anything, Phillip's eyes widened. 'Come on Hermione! You can't possibly choose Malfoy over your loyal friends! I saw the great times you had with those guys over the years, you can't be prepared to give it all up over Draco Malfoy.' Phillip let go of Hermione as if she was a traitor.  
  
'Not you too, oh Phillip, he's changed! He's different now! You know that! Tell me you know that!' Hermione said, crying some more.  
  
'He isn't as horrible as he used to be, I'll give him that, but he used to be the most horrible person to you.' Phillip said. 'I don't want you getting hurt with him, that's all.' Phillip said, and headed down the long staircase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Well guys, there's the 5th chapter! Hope you all liked that one. Sorry it took so long to get up, I just got sidetracked every time I tried to write more! Don't expect the next chapter in under a week, sorry! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	6. Promises

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Starting work on this chapter, it may take a long time, so sorry about the wait! Thanks to all who reviewed so far, I'll keep the chapters coming! *~  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Promises  
  
The next day, Hermione woke to the sound of Draco trying to move the Wizard Chess Set out of their room and back downstairs to the Hogwarts Common Room. He looked over at her as she stirred, and sat up.  
  
'Sorry Hermione, did I wake you?' Draco said in a voice just above a whisper. Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
'Just a bit Draco.' Hermione said, and yawned again. She got out of her bed, and opened her trunk, pulling out her school robes.  
  
'Sorry for waking you, I was just moving the Chess Set back downstairs, I'll be back up in a minute.' Draco disappeared out of the door, lugging the large chess set downstairs. Hermione watched as he left, a single tear falling down her cheek as she remembered the events of the previous night.  
  
'How am I supposed to choose?' Hermione said aloud to no one in particular. She quickly changed into her school robes while Draco was out of the room. This morning, she wasn't in the mood to straighten her hair, so she left it bushy, and in a single ponytail placed neatly on her head.  
  
Leaving the bedroom, Hermione wondered why her best friends would make her choose between them and Draco. If they were really her friends, they wouldn't have made her choose. Meaning that there really was no choice.  
  
On her way down the stairs, she bumped into Draco, who was going back upstairs.  
  
'Hey Hermione.' He said as they passed each other on the stairs. Hermione looked back at him as he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Upon entering the Hogwarts Common Room, Hermione was greeted by an unwelcoming Ginny. The other Prefects were no where in sight.  
  
'Good morning Hermione.' Ginny said in a cold voice. 'Have you made your decision yet?' She asked. Hermione looked at Ginny with a look of disgust in her eyes.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me Ginny, you and everyone else? I have the right to be friends with whom ever I please.' Hermione said in a voice to match Ginny's.  
  
'Why? I'll tell you why. Because Gryffindors were never meant to be friends with Slytherins, and I've been monitoring your behaviour when you're around Draco, and I believe that it's best that you stay away from him before your relationship with him becomes more serious.' Ginny began. 'I talked it over with your friends, and they all think the same as me.'  
  
'Who are you to decide who I can and can't be friends with?' Hermione yelled. Phillip came down the stair case which had his and Ginny's name above the entrance.  
  
'Hey! What's going on you two?' He said.  
  
'Stay out of this Phillip.' Ginny said warningly. 'Hermione, we're not trying to run your life, we're simply trying to make you see what's best for you!'  
  
'Would you please let me decide what's best for me? I'm old enough to make my own decisions now! I'm not a little kid anymore, and you guys have NO right to tell me who I can't be friends with! If I want to be friends with Draco, then I most certainly will be friends with him!' Hermione shouted.  
  
Draco had been standing at the entrance of the staircase leading to his and Hermione's bedroom, he had heard everything which Hermione had said to Ginny, and he was quite shocked that she would stand up to her friends all because of him.  
  
'Fine! Be that way! If you would rather be friends with a no good, lying, cheating prick who made your life hell for the past six years, then be my guest.' Ginny yelled, and she stormed out of the Hogwarts Common Room, and headed down to breakfast.  
  
Hermione broke down, and fell onto her sofa, defeated. Phillip walked over to her and sat down on the sofa next to her. Draco remained at the entrance of the staircase, hidden from view, listening eagerly to what was about to be said.  
  
'Don't worry about Ginny, she's just a little worried about you, we all are.' Phillip said comfortingly. Hermione stared at him with a blank expression on her face.  
  
'I don't know why they're doing this?' She said. 'It's not as if Draco's been horrible to me this year. Infact, he's been everything but horrible! Why can't they see that Phillip?' Hermione wailed.  
  
'I don't know, but what I do know is that they're looking out for you Hermione. They only want what's best for you. They don't know that Draco's changed dramatically, they must think he's using you for something.' Phillip said, trying to make Hermione change her mind about her friends.  
  
'I just don't want to lose anyone.' Hermione said, and started sobbing softly. Phillip hugged her.  
  
'You're just about to lose your best friends, Hermione. I know you didn't ask for this, but this is what is happening. You cannot throw away six years of solid friendship, can you?' Phillip told her.  
  
'I know Phillip, but it's just so hard! Draco's been there for me when I needed someone to comfort me, he listened to me about Harry, he really cares.' Hermione began. 'He's changed, he's not the same jerk he was last year, and the year before that, and so on.'  
  
'But why would he make the sudden change?' Phillip asked. Hermione felt a tingle run down her spine.  
  
'It's not my place to say, he'll tell everyone when he's ready to talk about it. Until then, you just have to believe me when I say he has a good reason to mellow out.' Hermione said.  
  
'Why won't he just come out and say his reason? It'd make everyone believe that he really has changed.' Phillip suggested.  
  
'I don't think he's really ready to talk about it, he has only told me.' Hermione said softly.  
  
'How can you defend him like this? Do you have feelings for him or something?' Phillip asked. Hermione said nothing for a few minutes.  
  
'I'm not sure Phillip, I might. . . it's just that he's been so kind, and sweet, while my friends have distanced themselves from me.' She said finally. Phillip wore a look of shock on his face.  
  
'How can you, Hermione Granger, have feelings for a Slytherin? And this in particular Slytherin who made your school years miserable!' Phillip cried.  
  
'He's changed, he apologised for all his wrong-doings, and I forgave him. Don't you believe in second chances?' Hermione said defensively.  
  
'Of corse I believe in second chances, but he went way beyond having a second chance.' Phillip said. 'I watched as he tormented you, Ron and especially Harry. Harry was one of your best friends, and now he's gone! How would he feel if he could see you today, fraternising with the enemy.'  
  
'How dare you bring Harry into all of this!' Hermione cried. 'You leave him out of it, this has absolutely nothing to do with Harry!' Hermione stood up in rage, and looked down on Phillip with a gleaming look of pain in her soft brown eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry Hermione, but you must see reason, and if bringing Harry into this mess is the only way to make you act sensibly, then I will bring Harry into it.' Phillip said, trying to stay as calm as possible in the situation.  
  
'You bastard!' Hermione yelled and slapped Phillip across the face. 'I thought you were a better person than you have proven to be!' She said, open tears streaming down her face. Hermione ran up her staircase, right past Draco, who she did not see.  
  
Draco walked out into the Hogwarts Common Room, glowering at Phillip, who hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
'You think you can get away with treating her like that do you?' Draco growled. 'She lost her best friend and you go and bring him up at a time like this! She's fragile at the moment, can't you see that?' Draco was now yelling.  
  
'No need to yell.' Phillip said, not looking at the Head Boy.  
  
'There is every need to yell! You and your fellow Gryffindors are probably hurting Hermione more than I have in the past six years! How can you make her choose like that? You mustn't be good friends after all.' Draco yelled.  
  
'We just want what's best for her!' Phillip yelled, standing up to face Draco.  
  
'Go back to your corner Gryffindor boy.' Draco snarled.  
  
'You're bad for her.' Phillip said calmly.  
  
'Who are you to decide what's bad for her?' Draco said menacingly.  
  
'I am a friend, and I have known her for longer than you have.' Phillip said.  
  
'Excuse me, I knew her for a whole year longer than you did.' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah, but you never took the time to get to know the person she really is, you took her for granted and you don't deserve her friendship now.' Phillip growled.  
  
'The only thing that's bad for her right now is her best and closest friends trying to run her life.' Draco said rationally. 'You have no right to decide what she has to do in her life.'  
  
'You must have her brainwashed. She actually believes that you're a decent person.' Phillip shook his head in shame.  
  
'You really are a nasty piece of work.' Draco said. 'What possible reason would I have to brainwash Hermione? She's the nicest person to me in the world, and I don't want to lose her, don't you see that? Can't you Gryffindors understand that?' Draco pleaded.  
  
'What about your mother, she's always been nice to you.' Phillip said dully.  
  
'You leave my mother out of this, you arse hole!' Draco shouted, and he walked out of the Hogwarts Common Room and up the stairs which led to his and Hermione's room. Phillip watched him leave with a stunned look on his face.  
  
'Weird.' Phillip muttered, before leaving the Hogwarts Common Room and heading down for breakfast.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was no where in sight when Draco reached their bedroom. He knew that she was either in her bathroom, or in the secret passageway hidden behind the portrait of Harry. Draco strode over to the portrait of Harry, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get into Hermione's bathroom even with the most powerful magic.  
  
Harry frowned at Draco as he walked in front of the portrait.  
  
'Harry, I know you and me never clicked, but is Hermione in there?' Draco asked. Harry remained silent. Draco punched the wall beside Harry's Portrait.  
  
'Look Harry, Hermione's upset, and I have to talk to her. So just swing open and let me past!' Draco growled. Harry's Portrait swung open, to reveal nothing but wall.  
  
'The room is only there when Hermione is standing in front of me.' Harry said. 'Anyone else cannot view it, only Hermione. That's the way that Dumbledore and I discussed it. This is Hermione's private room, so only Hermione can access it.'  
  
'Then why was I able to see down there the last time it was open?' Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
'Because Hermione opened it. If Hermione wants someone to go with her, then that's quite fine.' Harry explained.  
  
'Oh, okay then. So could you at least tell me if Hermione's in there?' Draco sighed, accepting defeat. Harry nodded his head. 'Thank you.' Draco said sadly, and walked towards the door.  
  
'Malfoy.' Harry called. Draco stopped, and faced Harry's Portrait.  
  
'What?' Draco asked.  
  
'Thanks for being there for Hermione, she's told me what Ron and the others are doing, and I think it's a load of crap. I expected better from them, and I'll be asking to have a word with them in the near future.' Harry said softly.  
  
'That's okay, I just don't like seeing Hermione sad.' Draco said, and walked out of his and Hermione's room.  
  
~***~  
  
Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall telling Seamus, Ron, Dean and Neville about her talk with Hermione earlier that morning in the Hogwarts Common Room.  
  
'. . . and then she yelled at me and said that we shouldn't be running her life, and that we don't know what's best for her.' Ginny finished.  
  
'What if we do know what's best for her?' Ron asked. 'What if Malfoy turns on her, and what if he's putting on an act for her? She'd better not get herself hurt, I hope she knows what she's doing.' Ron took a bite of a piece of toast.  
  
'I hope Malfoy turns on her, it'll show her who was right.' Seamus said angrily.  
  
'You can't blame her, she sees a side of Malfoy that no one else sees.' Ron said defending his friend.  
  
'Wonder why no one else sees that side.' Dean sneered sacrastically.  
  
'Yeah, 'cause Malfoy's putting it on, so he can build up her trust, and then come crashing down on her in the end.' Seamus added, in his heavy Irish Accent.  
  
'Don't be so quick to judge. If Hermione says he's changed, then he's changed.' Ron said. 'Hermione wouldn't be friends with him if he hadn't. She hated the old Malfoy, there's no way she would go near him if he was the same person he has been these past six years at Hogwarts.' Ron continued, in Hermione's defence.  
  
'I don't believe you Ron, you're just as bad as Hermione!' Ginny cried.  
  
'Hermione's been my friend for six years, and I'm not going to let a pathetic thing like this get in the way of our friendship, especially not with Harry gone. . .' Ron trailed off, pained at the memory of his former best friend, Harry.  
  
'He's right you know.' Neville put in his opinion.  
  
'You two make me sick. It's almost as if you want to go and be friends with Malfoy as well!' Ginny spat.  
  
'You're my little sister, and I have duties as an older brother to care for you, so I'm not going to let you go ahead with this. You love Hermione! We all do. We can't turn on her now.' Ron said, trying one last time to make his fellow Gryffindors see reason.  
  
'I say we exclude her.' Parvati said. She and Lavender had walked over to the conversation, and had heard most of it, but had remained silent. All five Gryffindors who had been talking spun around to see Parvati and Lavender standing there.  
  
'Why do you say that, Parvati?' Neville and Ron said in unison. Parvati sneered.  
  
'If she wants to go around fraternising with Slytherin Scum, then she can stay with Slytherin Scum. Hermione Granger is no longer a worthy Gryffindor, and anyone who does not agree, will be outcasted with her.' Parvati said, glancing evilly at Ron and Neville when she said the last part.  
  
'How can you say that Parvati! She was your friend, she was your room mate, and you just write her off like she's no body.' Ron glowered at Parvati. He and Neville got up from the Gryffindor table, and headed out of the Great Hall. The five Gryffindors of whom they left behind stared loathingly at Ron and Neville as they walked out.  
  
'Traitors.' Ginny muttered.  
  
Ron and Neville had just entered the Entrance Hall when they ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco sneered, but Ron sighed.  
  
'Malfoy.' Ron said.  
  
'What do you want Weasley? Here to tell me to keep away from Hermione? 'Well I've got news for you -' Ron cut him off.  
  
'I'm not here to tell you anything of the sort.' Ron sighed. 'I would just like you to know that Neville and I believe that the others are being unfair, and I don't want to lose Hermione as a friend anymore than you do.' Ron paused. 'However, if you do anything to hurt her, I will personally rip your throat out and feed it to Pig.' Draco stared. 'My owl.' Ron confirmed.  
  
'Oh.' Draco said.  
  
'If Hermione says you've changed, I believe her. I'm sorry for going against her like that, do you know where i can find her so i can apologise?' Ron said.  
  
'I want to apologise too.' Neville added.  
  
'You can't find her, but I can give you the password for the Hogwarts Common Room. She'll be down there in good time.' Draco said.  
  
'What do you mean we can't find her?' Ron asked.  
  
'You'll see. Just go to the portrait of the Prefects, me and Hermione, say "Rainbow Jellybeans", and go up the staircase with mine and Hermione's name on it. When you get to the bedroom, go to the red and gold side, and there you will find a portrait of Harry. He will explain the rest.' Draco said, and brushed past Ron as he walked into the Great Hall.  
  
'Hey Malfoy!' Ron called over his shoulder.  
  
'What?' Draco called back.  
  
'Promise me your intentions are good.' Ron said. Draco looked confused, but nodded.  
  
'I promise.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I hope you all liked that chapter! Sorry it took a while to get up, but I think less than a week! I didn't get sidetracked with this chapter, in fact I wrote it all in one go! Don't forget to review everyone! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	7. The Begining

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Hey everyone! I haven't gotten around to checking reviews as I'm writing this chapter right after the previous one. I'm on a role with this story! *~  
  
Chapter 7 ~ The Begining  
  
Draco disappeared into the Great Hall, and Ron seemed satisfied. He turned to Neville.  
  
'So Neville, do you have any idea where this portrait is?' Ron asked.  
  
'I think Hermione said something about it being on the sixth floor.' Neville said, so they headed up to the sixth floor.  
  
Neville was the one to spot the portrait with the Prefects, Malfoy and Hermione. The portrait was of the Prefects, Draco and Hermione in front of a large mountain, with a beautiful sparkling blue river snaking around them. It was rather beautiful. The grass in the painting glistened a brilliant green, and the river sparkled like diamonds.  
  
'Wow, what a nice portrait.' Ron mused. 'Rainbow Jellybeans.' The portrait swung open, and Ron and Neville walked into the beautiful Hogwarts Common Room.  
  
The Common Room was beautiful. It had polished wooden floorboards, with four rugs. Each rug was in each corner. There was a blue and bronze one with ravens on it, a red and gold one with lions on it, a green and silver one with snakes on it, and a black and yellow one with badgers on it. One wall was covered intirely with a beautiful antique bookshelf, filled from top to bottom with books. This was very high, because the Common Room ceiling was very high, at least seven meters, on estimate. There was a large Fireplace in the centre of the wall opposite to the bookcase. On each side of the Fireplace, was a door. One door had a snake and a raven on it, and the other had a lion and a badger on it. On the wall opposite to the tunnel, where they had come in from, there were five staircases. On top of one, there were the names "Samantha Dailey & Joel Reiley", another one had "Luna Lovegood & Tony Waters", there was "Allison Ashby & Mitchell Taylor", one which had "Ginny Weasley & Phillip Cassady", and the last one had "Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy".  
  
By the fireplace, there were six loveseats. One was Red, with two golden cushions, one was Blue, with two bronze cushions, one was Green, with two Silver cushions, one was Yellow with two Black cushions, and the other two had all the house colours, one which had silver cushions, and the other had gold cushions. The golden cushions on the red loveseat had the names "Ginny" written in red on one, and "Phillip" written in red on the other. The silver cushions on the green loveseat had the names "Samantha" written in green on one, and "Joel" written in green on the other. The black cushions on the yellow loveseat had the names "Allison" written in yellow on one, and "Mitchell" written in yellow on the other. The bronze cushions on the blue loveseat had the names "Luna" written in blue on one, and "Tony" written in blue on the other. Lastly, on the couch with all the house colours and Gold Cushions, "Hermione" was written in red on both of the gold cushions, and on the one with Silver Cushions, "Draco" was written in green on both of the silver cushions. All the names were written beautifully in cursive, calligraphy handwriting.  
  
On the wall between the staircases, there were some stained glass windows, each with either a picture of a snake, lion, raven or badger on them.  
  
'Merlin, it's awesome! I wish the Gryffindor Common Room looked like this.' Ron said in awe.  
  
'Yes, it is beautiful.' Neville said.  
  
'There's the staircase we have to go up.' Ron pointed at the staircase which had Hermione's and Malfoy's name above it.  
  
'They share a room?' Neville asked timidly.  
  
'Yeah. . .' Ron replied. The boys headed up the stairs to reveal Hermione's and Draco's room. Both Neville and Ron gaped at the sight.  
  
They were in a large room. It was separated into two halves only by the colour change. On one side, the walls were red, and the carpet was gold. There was a king sized, four poster bed, with red curtains that draped around the bed. There was also a beautiful red rug in the middle of the floor. There was a large wooden wardrobe, with "Hermione" written on it in golden letters. next to the wardrobe, there was a wooden door, which had a female bathroom sign on it, but instead of being blue, it was gold.  
  
On the other side was exactly the same, except that the walls were green, the carpet was silver, the curtains on the four poster bed were green, and the rug was green. On the wooden wardrobe on the green side, "Draco" was written in silver letters, and on the wooden bathroom door, there was a male bathroom sign.  
  
The door in which Ron and Neville had entered, was exactly in the middle of the wall. There were two windows on the opposite wall. One just on the red part of the wall, and the other right next to it, but on the green part of the wall.  
  
There were two large, soft arm chairs. One was green with silver trimmings, and the other one was red with golden trimmings. Crookshanks was in the red arm chair snoozing peacefully. Ron knew better than to disturb the sleeping cat.  
  
Ron and Neville wandered into Hermione's side of the room.  
  
'Ron? Neville?' Said a voice coming from the wall. Ron and Neville snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, and they saw the life sized portrait of Harry.  
  
'Harry?' They both said, too shocked to say anything else.  
  
'I heard about what you and the rest of the Gryffindors have been saying to Hermione about Malfoy.' Harry scowled.  
  
'It's okay, we left them, we don't believe that Hermione should be treated like that.' Ron said in his defence. 'I stuck up for Malfoy and Hermione down there.'  
  
'Yeah, me too, and Malfoy gave us the password to the Hogwarts Common Room downstairs.' Neville added.  
  
'I'm very disappointed in all the Gryffindors.' Harry said, and shook his head.  
  
'We are as well.' Ron stated. 'So where's Hermione? Draco said you'd explain where she is.'  
  
'She's in her private room, beyond my portrait.' Harry said.  
  
'So can we go in?' Neville asked.  
  
'No, it only works for Hermione, hence it being her private, personal room, which no other soul can access, apart from Dumbledore.' Harry said. 'If she was in trouble, Dumbledore would need to get in.'  
  
'We want to apologise to her. Is there any way that you can get her to come out?' Ron asked.  
  
'Afraid not Ron.' Harry said. 'She'll come out when she's ready.' At that moment, Harry's Portrait swung open and a puffy eyed Hermione walked out.  
  
'Ron? Neville? How did you two get in here?' Hermione asked, her voice shaky and croaky. Both boys enveloped Hermione in a hug.  
  
'Never mind that, we just want you to know that we're truly sorry for going with everyone else and trying to run your life.' Ron said.  
  
'I'm sorry too Hermione!' Neville said gleefully, happy to see his friend. Hermione smiled.  
  
'Thank you guys, thank you for believing in me, and in Draco. He would never have made Head Boy if Dumbledore didn't believe he had what it takes.' Hermione said happily.  
  
'I suppose you've got us on that one Hermione.' Ron said.  
  
'So, what about Ginny, Dean and Seamus? What did they say?' Hermione asked in a shaky voice. Ron looked at the ground and Neville started humming softly. Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'Tell me.' She said, her voice dangerously low.  
  
'Parvati and Lavender have joined the "Lets-Hate-Draco-Malfoy-And-All-His- Friends" club.' Ron said bitterly.  
  
'They all think you're a traitor, and no doubt they think the same of us now, too.' Neville added. Hermione's eyes dropped.  
  
'I knew Parvati would have something to say about it. She was always against Draco because he was Harry's number two rival.' Hermione sighed.  
  
'Number two?' Ron asked curiously.  
  
'There was Voldemort.' Hermione said simply.  
  
'Oh yeah, Voldemort.' Ron said dryly. 'I never fancied him much.' Hermione gave him a stern look. Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
'I hate Parvati. She's always been jealous of me because I was closer to Harry than she was, and now she's out to get me, just because I made friends with Draco.' Hermione said sadly. 'You'll see, you'll see her nasty side.'  
  
'We already did, at breakfast.' Neville said, a little scared.  
  
'Pffft, that was no "Nasty Parvati". The worst of her is yet to come.' Ron said.  
  
'That can't be good.' Hermione said.  
  
'Of corse it can't be, I mean, she's a nasty bitch.' Ron said. 'Do you remember when Lavender played that trick on her last year? How Parvati hexed Lavender to a large, purple pus monster?' Ron shuddered at the memory.  
  
'Yes, I remember that, Lavender was mad at Parvati for weeks!' Neville said.  
  
~***~  
  
Lavender and Parvati were in an underground cave which Parvati had stumbled  
across in first year. They had used it as their hide out for all their years at Hogwarts, and always found comfort in the dank, dark walls of the cave. This particular night however, the cave was lit a gleaming orange and  
red colour, and a large fire was flaming in the middle of the cave.  
  
'So what are you going to do to Hermione?' Lavender asked a steaming mad Parvati. Parvati grinned evilly.  
  
'It has began.' Was all she said.  
  
'What has began Parv?' Lavender asked, her voice in a shaky whisper. Lavender knew very well what her evil friend was capable of, and she shuddered at the thought of what Parvati might do to Hermione.  
  
'My witch.' Parvati cried gleefully. Lavender began shaking slightly.  
  
'What witch?' She dared to ask.  
  
'Anivatria.' Parvati replied.  
  
'Anivatria?' Lavender asked.  
  
'Yes, Anivatria.' Parvati confirmed.  
  
'Who's that?' Lavender asked.  
  
'She's a witch.'  
  
'You already said that, but what's the story with Anivatria?' Lavender said. Parvati fell into a trance, of which she chanted the following:  
  
'She will rise from the ashes  
  
Bred to kill  
  
Knows nothing but pain and suffering  
  
Unstoppable by the force of man and wizard alike  
  
The ultimate in power and glory  
  
None shall defy her master  
  
Or will die a painful death.'  
  
Lavender trembled. Partavi snapped out of her trance.  
  
'I take it you're her master?' Lavender asked. Parvati grinned.  
  
'That's right.' Parvati said, looking down at the fire, which was slowly but surely burning out.  
  
'What happens now?' Lavender asked.  
  
'You ask too many questions, however, I will be pleased to answer this one with a live demonstration.' Parvati knelt down by the fire and muttered a spell, 'Ameratria.' The flames died down immediately.  
  
Lavender watched on as the ashes formed the shape of a female, full grown witch. The "ash" witch stood up, and Parvati grinned.  
  
'Anivatria.' Parvati smiled even larger. Anivatria, a shaped pile of ash, reached out and took a wand which Parvati had prepared for her. The second Anivatria touched the wand, skin spread over her ash.  
  
Anivatria had a creamy complexion, with milky brown eyes, and very straight light brown hair, which she wore long and flowing. She had a small nose, and delicate features. On her slender form, she bore robes of brilliant, darker than midnight black. If she had been standing beside a pure black wall, she would stand out for her robes being darker than the wall.  
  
Lavender goggled at the sight of this witch being born from the ashes. Her jaw was hanging open, and she looked disbelievingly at Parvati, who was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
'Master.' Anivatria said, and swept down to a low bow at Parvati's feet. Parvati lifted her chin.  
  
'You serve me now, you will kill Hermione Granger.' Parvati said calmly.  
  
'I will kill Hermione Granger.' Anivatria repeated. Parvati smiled smugly and looked at Lavender.  
  
'I sure hope little Hermione had a grand life.' She said sarcastically. 'She'll learn for betraying Harry like this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* I'm stopping it there, what do you all think of that? I just finished watching Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, so I kind of got the image of Parvati in a cave, being all superior like Sarauman. . . anyway, moving on, please review everyone! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	8. Clue

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Hey all, sorry for the wait for this chapter, thank you all for reviewing! Well I won't say anything else, but here's the next chapter. *~  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Clue  
  
Parvati hadn't attacked. It was the next morning and she and Lavender were sitting with Ginny, Dean and Seamus. Parvati hadn't told the other three of Anivatria, and she didn't plan to. Parvati wanted victory to be hers and she didn't want anyone ruining her chances of having Hermione killed.  
  
Further down on the Gryffindor Table sat Hermione, Ron, Neville and Phillip. Phillip was there because he didn't like the attitude of Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Lavender towards Hermione. Hermione had spotted Lavender and Parvati whispering and pointing at her a few times that morning. She was beginning to get edgy, and worried about what Parvati might have planned for her.  
  
Ron noticed Hermione glancing uneasily over towards Parvati and Lavender. He put a comforting hand on her arm. Hermione twitched a small bit and turned to look at Ron.  
  
'Don't worry about them Hermione, we won't let Parvati do anything to you.' Ron said sympathetically.  
  
'Thanks Ron.' Hermione replied.  
  
'I wonder what Parvati and Lavender are whispering about now.' Neville said, looking towards the two suspicious Gryffindors.  
  
'Who cares?' Phillip said. 'Honestly, you guys should all grow up and get over this childish obsession.'  
  
'Phillip's right, but what can we do? They don't want Hermione to be friends with Malfoy, and they'll do anything to stop her. Parvati especially, since she was Harry's girlfriend when he died.' Ron said.  
  
'They don't like traitors.' Hermione said softly.  
  
'Hermione, you're not a traitor. You see something in Malfoy that's real, you can't be punished for being friends with him.' Phillip reassured her.  
  
'Draco has changed, I just wish the others would wipe the shit out of their eyes and see that.' Hermione said harshly, and walked out of the Great Hall. Phillip, Ron and Neville stared at her as though she was on fire.  
  
'Where did that come from?' Neville asked, surprised.  
  
'Hermione doesn't normally talk like that, she must really like Malfoy.' Ron said.  
  
'She has been sharing a room with him, maybe they have developed a special bond or something like that.' Phillip suggested.  
  
'That girl has strange ways. . .' Ron said.  
  
~***~  
  
'Where does she think she's going?' Parvati said shrilly, watching Hermione walk out of the Great Hall in a huff.  
  
'Maybe she's gone to secretly meet Malfoy.' Ginny snarled, motioning to the Slytherin Table, where Draco was no where in sight. This made Parvati fume.  
  
'Lavender, go follow her.' Parvati barked. Lavender, not wanting to refuse Parvati in fear of getting on her bad side, jumped up immediately and ran out of the Great Hall after Hermione.  
  
Lavender followed Hermione all the way out to the lake, where Hermione finally stopped, sat down and buried her head in her hands. Lavender looked around for any signs of Draco heading towards her, but she didn't see him anywhere. She approached Hermione cautiously, and tapped her on the shoulder. This caused Hermione to jump up and spin around to face Lavender, with a scared look on her face. When Hermione saw that it was Lavender, her look turned to ice.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Hermione snarled.  
  
'I followed you.' Lavender said simply.  
  
'Why?' Hermione's voice was still harsh.  
  
'Parvati told me to keep an eye on you, make sure you weren't meeting up with a certain Slytherin.' Lavender told her.  
  
'Oh so you're spying on me?'  
  
'If I was spying on you, would I have come up behind you and tapped you on the shoulder?' Lavender said. Hermione though about this for a minute before replying.  
  
'No, I guess not.'  
  
'Exactly. Parvati sent me to find out why you stormed out of the Great Hall.'  
  
'That is none of yours, or Parvati's business. My business is my own, and no one else's.' Hermione growled.  
  
'Fine then.' Lavender said, not moving.  
  
'Well, go back to your "Master" and tell her that you have no information for her.' Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
'Hermione, if you're so smart, figure this out.' Lavender said, her expression suddenly serious. Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she listened all the same.  
  
'Trained to kill, born from fire, this young witch has one desire. She will rage and she will be harsh, until this witch has completed her task. One thing can defeat her, nothing else tried, and that is the power of Hearts Combined.' Lavender said, and walked away, leaving Hermione puzzled over the riddle.  
  
'What does it mean?' Hermione called after Lavender, who turned around.  
  
'You're smart, you work it out.' Lavender called back, and sprinted away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Very short chapter, I know, but I'll start writing the next one right now! Don't forger to review everyone. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	9. What Can It Mean?

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Here's the next chapter, as promised. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! You guys rock! *~  
  
Chapter 9 ~ What Can It Mean?  
  
The Christmas Holidays were quickly approaching, with it being November already. Hermione was finding it harder and harder to concentrate in classes, always thinking about the riddle which Lavender had left her with.  
  
Trained to kill, born from fire, this young witch has one desire. She will rage and she will be harsh, until this witch has completed her task. One thing can defeat her, nothing else tried, and that is the power of Hearts Combined.  
  
Hermione grabbed out a piece of parchment and wrote it down before she forgot. The first part, "Trained to kill, born from fire, this young witch has one desire". That must mean that she was born from the ashes, Hermione thought. With orders to kill, me?  
  
'It must be me, why else would Lavender say that to me?' Hermione said aloud. Ron snapped his head towards her.  
  
'What's you? What about Lavender? Did she say something to you? I'll hex her if she did.' Ron said, his eyes flashing.  
  
'Oh, n-nothing Ron, I don't know why I just said that, really, it's nothing.' Hermione said, silently cursing herself for saying that aloud in class.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was sitting in hers and Draco's room, on her large armchair. She was reading Hogwarts: A History, for the fiftieth time. She could never get bored with that book, however, with this riddle Lavender had given her, she couldn't concentrate on the text. Hermione stared at the page, her mind racing. Parvati must have created a witch to eliminate her. She wouldn't put it past Parvati to do that, she always did have a wicked side to her. It was a shame Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Lavender wouldn't see that side of her.  
  
Draco wasn't in the room. He was in the Slytherin Common Room, talking to his Slytherin friends. This year, he had become very distant towards them and was catching up.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Hermione snapped her head up from Hogwarts: A History, and watched as the door slowly creaked open. Ginny walked in, followed by Ron. Hermione looked at them with a skeptical look on her face, as if to say;  
  
'Why are you here?' Hermione asked. Ginny looked at her stone cold. Ron just looked a little sad.  
  
'Ron told me that you've been talking to Lavender, which wouldn't surprise me, she's always had a soft side.' Ginny said. Ron shifted nervously as Hermione gave him a betrayed look.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about Ginny, Lavender followed me a few weeks ago, and she said that I should watch who I'm friends with. I don't see what that has to do with her having a soft side?' Hermione said quickly and calmly. She found lying particularly easy when Ginny was involved. Ginny had turned on her completely since this friendship with Draco had formed.  
  
'Excuse me, Ginny.' Harry's portrait called across to Ginny. Ginny and Ron turned around to see Harry giving Ginny a stern look. The three of them walked over to the large portrait.  
  
'Harry.' Ginny whispered. Harry's frown disappeared. Ginny looked like she was about to cry.  
  
'Ginny, I would appreciate it if you were to get off Hermione's back about this whole Malfoy thing. You have no idea how much he's changed this year, I'm stumped why, but he's a nice guy to Hermione, and he's been there when she's needed a shoulder to cry on.' Harry said. Ginny, however, had other plans.  
  
'But Harry, Malfoy's been nothing but a slimy haired pig to all of us, you mostly, and now Hermione's gone and become friends with him.' Ginny said Hermione's name in a particularly nasty tone.  
  
'Ginny, back off.' Ron growled. 'You have no right to decide who Hermione can and can't be friends with. You're beginning to turn out just like Parvati. This is how she started off, and look at her now. You don't want to be like her, do you?' Ron's voice lowered to a whisper. Ginny thought about this for a while, looking around the room, before her eyes fixated on Ron's blue eyes.  
  
'Maybe I do.' She said icily, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hermione collasped onto her bed, and Ron quickly rushed over, sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
'Hermione, don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll come around.' Ron said, looking nervously around as the door creaked open. Draco walked in. He took one look at the scene, and got a small bit angry at seeing Ron sitting on the bed next to Hermione.  
  
'It's not what it looks like.' Ron said quickly. 'But, wait a minute, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you.' He continued, a little harsher than his normal tone of voice. Ron stood up, and Hermione sat up on the edge of her bed.  
  
'Good afternoon Hermione, Ron.' Draco said as he walked over to his side of the room, pulling out a book and sitting down to read. Ron turned to Hermione and gave her a hug.  
  
'I'll leave you to it, sorry about Ginny.' Ron whispered into her ear so that Draco couldn't hear his words.  
  
'Thanks Ron, I'll see you tomorrow.' She replied, and Ron strode over to the door, shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
'Hermione,' Draco called across the room.  
  
'Yes Draco?' Hermione replied looking over at him.  
  
'Would you mind telling me why Ginny tried to hex me when I passed her on my way up here?' Draco said in a concerned voice. Hermione got up and walked over to Draco.  
  
'She doesn't like me being friends with you. Ginny thinks that it's wrong, and she's just given Ron and myself the impression she wants to turn out like Parvati Patil.' Hermione explained.  
  
'Well, I wouldn't like her to turn out like Parvati of all people, if there ever was a nasty witch. . .' Draco let it hang in the air.  
  
'I know, she's gone very bad.' Hermione said sadly. 'I don't know what happened to her? In first and second year she was the nicest, and then it all went down hill from there.'  
  
'Maybe something happened within her family.' Draco suggested.  
  
'I don't know, but whatever happened to her, can't have been too good.' Hermione replied. 'I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later on tonight, after dinner.' She crossed the room and went out the door.  
  
~***~  
  
Meanwhile, in the cave, Parvati was sitting on this throne looking chair, while Anivatria knelt beside a small table with a crystal ball sitting on top of it.  
  
'Anivatria, where is Hermione?' Parvati asked. Anivatria swished her hands over the ball, gazing deep into it's contents.  
  
'She is alone master, walking around the lake on the Hogwarts Grounds.' Was Anivatria's reply. Parvati said nothing. 'Shall I go after her master?'  
  
'No, today is not her time. She must know what pain she has caused before she can die. She will watch her friends suffer, and then she will perish.' Parvati replied.  
  
'Her friends? I thought I was only to kill one.' Anivatria said.  
  
'Well, there has been a slight change of plans. I made you, I can break you just as easily. So you either co-opperate with me, or you go back to the fires of hell.' Parvati said, her voice dangerously low.  
  
'I am sorry master.' Anivatria bowed her head. 'I did not mean to doubt you.'  
  
'That's better.' Parvati said smugly, and relaxed in her chair. Minutes passed, as the two sat in silence. Suddenly, Lavender appeared at the entrance to the cave.  
  
'Hi Parvati, and you too Anivatria.' Lavender said meekly.  
  
'Ah Lavender, just the person I wanted to see.' Parvati said, 'How would you like to trace Hermione for me, and tell me what she's thinking about?'  
  
'Er, that's not what I had in mind. . .' Lavender said.  
  
'You get to use the Thereoscope.' Parvati taunted. Lavender's eyes misted slightly.  
  
'I've always wanted to use that.' She said longingly.  
  
'Well Lavender, here's your chance. Take this, use it on Hermione, and bring it back to me.' Parvati handed Lavender the small, black device which read minds, and recorded thoughts. Lavender took the Thereoscope, and dashed out of the cave, eager to see how Dean felt about her.  
  
'Shall I?' Anivatria asked.  
  
'Go, now!' Parvati barked. Anivatria swept out of the cave and after Lavender. She caught up to her on the second floor corridor, near the library.  
  
'Lavender Brown!' Anivatria boomed, her form growing more fearsome, and deadly. Unfelt winds blew her neat hair out of her face and made it snake around the air. Lavender froze. 'You are going the wrong way!'  
  
'S-S-Sorry Anivatria, I didn't m-m-mean to, I f-f-forgot.' Lavender stammered, backing into a corner as Anivatria advanced on her, still looking menacing.  
  
'Get to the grounds!' Anivatria yelled.  
  
'Y-Y-Yes ma'am.' Lavender stammered, and bolted down the corridor, and down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* There ya go, chapter 9. Sorry about the wait. I don't know how long the next chapter will take, but I'll see. Please review guys! Ta ta for now. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	10. The Evil Plottings Of Parvati

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Hey guys, I'm back for yet another chapter of this fiction! I hope you all like it so far, and I'll let you all get on with reading the chapter. *~  
  
Chapter 10 ~ The Evil Plottings Of Parvati  
  
Parvati Patil sat in her throne like chair in her cave, twiddling her Theroscope in her fingers. She had known that Lavender really intended to use her Theroscope on Dean Thomas, for her own personal benefits, which was why she had sent Anivatria after her. Anivatria was good at scaring people into doing what Parvati wanted:  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
Ginny Weasley was walking into the Great Hall, worried about her friendship with Hermione and how it would falter if she were to remain friends with Malfoy. Ginny suspected Malfoy wanted so much more than friendship from Hermione, which was why she was scared for Hermione.  
  
Ginny took her place at the Gryffindor table with her 6th year friends. She always sat right on the boarder of the 6th and 7th year places at the table, so that she would be able to talk to her friends who were in 7th year. That morning, Dean had chosen to sit next to her, and Seamus on the other side of the table.  
  
Parvati and Lavender walked up to them, Parvati taking a seat next to Seamus, while Lavender seated herself next to Dean, with a small smile on her face. Parvati turned to Ginny, not looking too friendly.  
  
'Ginny, come with me, I have something I would like for you to see.' Parvati stood up, and beckoned for Ginny to follow her. Ginny quivered, but followed Parvati reluctantly.  
  
'Where are we going?' Ginny asked after they had travelled deep under the school. Parvati stopped walking, and turned to face Ginny.  
  
'We are going to a place only myself and Lavender know about. We discovered it in our first year at Hogwarts by accident, and since then we have used it as our secret place. Now you will know about it.' Parvati said, her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.  
  
The two Gryffindors continued their journey, deeper down the Hogwarts path they were following. After what seemed to Ginny like a lifetime, they reached what appeared to be the entrance to the place that Parvati had been talking about.  
  
Ginny noticed that it was a cave. In the middle was a large pile of rectangular ember, which Ginny suspected was some sort of fire place. Right in front of the open fire place was a large, throne like chair. It was red and black, and fit for a queen. The walls of the cave were sturdy rock, and the floor was cobblestones. There were some large red and black rugs stationed around the fire place. In one corner stood a woman's figure. She was tall, and had a creamy complexion, with milky brown eyes, and very straight light brown hair, which she wore long and flowing. She had a small nose, and delicate features. On her slender form, she bore robes of brilliant, darker than midnight black.  
  
'This,' Parvati began, 'is Anivatria.' Ginny trembled, the witch seemed somewhat intimidating. She strode across the cave and stood in front of Ginny. Ginny looked up at her with a plain look of fear on her face.  
  
'Hello Ginny,' Anivatria's voice was smooth and reminded Ginny of a trickling stream. Some fear escaped her.  
  
'Now, Ginny, watch.' Parvati said, motioning to Anivatria. Anivatria seemed to have tripled in height, her gown and hair streaming back as if there was a strong wind. However, there was no breeze in the cave. Anivatria's eyes went completely black, and her mouth curved into a sneer. Her nails appeared like claws, and Ginny cowered in pure terror.  
  
'You will obey Parvati's every command!' Anivatria boomed, her voice no longer like a trickling stream, but like thunder. Ginny, still trembling, nodded meekly. Parvati seemed happy, however, Anivatria remained scary.  
  
'Ginny, you will not falter in your promise, of I will see to it that you are destroyed, along with Hermione's loyal friends.' Parvati warned. Ginny didn't move, or say a word. 'I'll be watching you, Weasley.'  
  
Anivatria shrunk down to size, her hair, gown, eyes and nails went back to normal. She once again looked like she was a queen, not a monstrous creature.  
  
'Come, Ginny, you have now passed your initiation test. You may now go back to Hogwarts. I shall be expecting you to do and say exactly as I ask, or you will face the wrath of Anivatria along with the rest of those Gryffindors who remain loyal to Hermione.' Parvati said, leading Ginny to the entrance of the cave. 'I will not be leading you back, I trust you will be able to find this place again if necessary?'  
  
'Y-y-yes, that shouldn't be a problem.' Ginny stammered. Parvati frowned dangerously.  
  
'From now on, you refer to me as "Master", got it?'  
  
'Yes Master.' Ginny said, and hurried out of the cave.  
  
~~End Flash Back~~  
  
Parvati laughed at the memory of Ginny's face when Anivatria spoke to her in that booming voice. Ginny would not falter in her mission to make Hermione believe she has no friends. Those who remain loyal to Hermione shall perish before her. Parvati had formed a list in her head of the people who Hermione was to watch die:  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Phillip Cassady  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
This was her list so far, if there was someone else who Parvati believed would get on Hermione's side, that person would be added to the list.  
  
Anivatria was not present at this time, she was out making sure Lavender did not falter in her mission to eavesdrop on Hermione's thoughts. Parvati only hoped Hermione was thinking about something useful, and not about that moron Malfoy. At the very thought of his name, Parvati sneered. She could not stand that guy, she hated him with a purpose, and that purpose was to kill him. In time, she would eventually have Hermione killed as well, but first she would suffer for betraying Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* So what did everyone think of that? It explained why Ginny was being such a bitch (excuse my language!). Don't forget to review! *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	11. Hopes And Dreams

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Hey everyone, thanks to you all for reviewing my last chapter! Ellie, if you're reading this, I tried to send you an email but if failed :( I don't know why! Anyway, hope you all like this chapter! *~  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Hopes And Dreams  
  
As Hermione walked, she had no idea that Lavender Brown was eagerly following her, capturing her thoughts in a small, black device.  
  
~~Hermione's Thoughts~~  
  
I know I love him, so why don't I say anything? I know he loves me because he confessed when he thought I was asleep! Something could happen, we could have a relationship. I know it sounds absurd, the thought of Draco Malfoy having a serious relationship with me, but it might happen. He has changed, he's so much nicer, and a better person. I wish Parvati and the others would see that, and accept my friendship with him, because that's all it is, a friendship.  
  
So why does Parvati have such a hard time coming to terms with it? Harry has no problems with me befriending Draco. Harry sees how nice he's become, and how caring he is towards me. She must think that some people never change. Well, if Parvati knew what I know about Draco she would have a completely different opinion about him.  
  
~~End~~  
  
Lavender switched the device off, not wanting to invade on any more of Hermione's privacy, and she was sure that Parvati would accept this vital information with open arms. Lavender was safe, for now.  
  
Lavender hurried away from the lake, and away from Hermione, not wanting to be seen. She raced back into the Hogwarts Castle, and took their secret pathway through the depths, and down into their secret Cave.  
  
Parvati was sitting on her chair, peacefully. Anivatria had not returned. Parvati looked up as she heard Lavender's footsteps against the cold floor.  
  
'You have returned, so soon?'  
  
'Yes Parvati, but I have some vital information from Hermione which you might like to hear.' Lavender replied. Parvati took the Theroscope from Lavender and plugged it into her ears so she could hear what Hermione was planning. After a few seconds, her eyes widened. Lavender knew exactly why Parvati was acting this way, and she didn't blame her.  
  
'Lavender, this is bad.' Parvati said, her voice had lost all it's coldness, and she was beginning to sound like the old Parvati.  
  
'I know.' Lavender replied.  
  
'If Hermione and Malfoy realise that they should be together, Anivatria will be ruined!'  
  
'I realise that, but Parvati, I don't think they'll realise that soon enough. By the time they do, it'll be too late, and Malfoy will already be dead.' Lavender said firmly. Parvati laughed evilly.  
  
'You're sounding more like me every day dear Lavender.'  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione was lying in her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. She hadn't noticed it before tonight, but on the ceiling above her bed was a large Gryffindor Lion. It carried a banner around it's neck which said "Congratulations Hermione Granger, Head Girl". Hermione was proud of this lion, and wondered whether Draco had one like hers, but with a snake.  
  
She slipped out of her bed, and walked silently over to Draco's side of the room. She poked her head through the small gap in the curtains, and saw Draco lying there, peacefully sleeping. Hermione turned her gaze to the ceiling, but she saw no mural. No symbolism to show that Draco had achieved something so grand as Head Boy.  
  
Hermione returned to her own bed and lay in it, thinking sadly about Draco. He had always been under appreciated, she now knew. He had never received any special love, and he had always relied on his own brick wall to keep people out of his life. From that moment, Hermione promised herself that she would stick by Draco, no matter what. She would love him, and try her best to let him know how she felt, and that she would always be there for him, no matter what Parvati and the other Gryffindors said.  
  
One the other side of the room, Draco stirred. While he slept, he had felt the strange presence of Hermione, however, he shook it of because he knew that she slept not far away from him.  
  
Draco sadly tried to get back to sleep, knowing that Hermione would never love him because of the terrible things he had done to her in their past six years at Hogwarts. He stared at his blank ceiling aimlessly, as he tried to drift back into his sleep, but as he watched, he heard Hermione muttering some words, a spell. At the time, Draco thought nothing of it, and went back to gazing at the ceiling.  
  
To his shock, lines started forming on the plain white ceiling. The lines wiggled, and moved into the position of a snake, which coloured itself green and silver. Around the snake, a banner twisted, bearing the words "Congratulations Draco Malfoy, Head Boy".  
  
Draco gasped. Hermione must have seen the mural which he had made for Hermione just above her bed. She had given him one back, without even knowing it was he who had made the mural for her in the first place.  
  
Draco now found it quite easy to get to sleep, knowing that Hermione cared.  
  
~***~  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Hermione found herself looking over to the Slytherin table more often than normal. Ron and Neville exchanged glances, however they said nothing on the subject.  
  
Hermione caught Draco's eye, and she waved slyly. Draco noticed this, and he waved back, giving her a large smile. Some Slytherins saw this, and turned away from their Head Boy in disgust. Draco didn't care about them, however. He only cared about Hermione.  
  
'Hermione, is there something going on between you and Draco that's more than friends?' Ron asked. Neville kicked him under the table, but Ron ignored it, waiting for Hermione's answer. She sighed.  
  
'Ron, as far as I know, Draco and I are just friends.' Hermione told him.  
  
'Is that what you want?' Ron continued his questions.  
  
'I'm not sure at the moment, I don't know what he wants.'  
  
'But do you know what you want?' Ron pushed. Hermione looked down at the table. 'Hermione, we're your friends, you can trust us, but if you don't want to tell us anything, we understand, right Neville?' Neville nodded.  
  
'Thank you guys, I really appreciate you for being so patient with me when everyone else has turned on me.' Hermione said gratefully.  
  
'It's okay Hermione, we'll always be here for you.' Neville said.  
  
'Well, I'd better get going, I don't want to be late for Arithmancy.' Hermione said, holding back the tears which threatened to escape. She stood up, waved goodbye to her friends, and exited the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I hope it was worth waiting. I might not get the next chapter started for a while, because I have to work on "I've Been Living A Lie" which a lot of people have been wanting me to continue. Check it out if you want. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	12. Kidnapped

Hearts Combined  
  
~* Thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you guys! I'm not going to have Hermione and Draco admit to their love for eachother for a while, but I have an interesting bunch of chapters planned before then. Please review everyone! *~  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Kidnapped  
  
Hermione woke early on Saturday. She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was 6:37am. As Hermione crawled out of bed, she glanced at Draco's bed, just to make sure he was alright. Peering around the room, Hermione noticed a sheet of parchment stuck to the door of their room. Curiosity finally got the better of her, and she walked over to the door and plucked the note off.  
  
We have Ron.  
  
Hermione turned it over, and saw that there was nothing on the back. The parchment only bore those three words. Those three fateful words which told Hermione that Ron was in danger. Her heard sped up, and she ran over to Draco's bed.  
  
'Draco! Wake up!' Hermione cried, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled back the covers to his bed and watched him stir.  
  
'Oh it's early Hermione, go back to sleep.' Draco grumbled. Hermione jumped on him, shoving the note under his nose.  
  
'Read this!' She said hysterically, tears pouring down her face.  
  
'I can't read it, it's too early.' Draco muttered. 'You read it.'  
  
'It says that they have Ron! Someone's taken Ron!' At this, Draco decided to jump up, gently shoving Hermione over so that he could get up.  
  
'Who's taken Ron?' He asked.  
  
'I don't know! It only says "We have Ron", nothing more.' Hermione cried. Draco wrapped her in a hug.  
  
'It'll be okay Hermione, we'll find who's taken Ron, and we'll get him back.' He reassured her.  
  
'Oh it's terrible!' Hermione cried into Draco's shoulder. 'Come on we can't just stand around here waiting for Ron to come back! We have to go and find him, and now!' Hermione pulled away from Draco and dried her eyes. She ran over to the portrait of Harry. 'Harry! Wake up!' She yelled. Harry's eyes snapped open.  
  
'Morning Hermione, how did you sleep?' Harry asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
'Oh it's awful! Ron has been kidnapped! We don't know by who, but we're going to go and find him!' Hermione said, trying to explain rationally, but choking on her own words. Harry's face twisted into worry.  
  
'I just remembered something, I should be able to go anywhere I like, paintings can move. I'm going to try it. If I see Ron, I'll come and find you, oh, and you should try the Marauders Map as well.' Harry said thoughtfully, and disappeared into another painting. Hermione hurried back to Draco who had been waiting at the door.  
  
'We have to go and find Ron. Harry suggested the Marauders Map, it's in the Gryffindor boys dorms, in Ron's trunk. I'll go there, but I want you to wait right here until I come back.' By that time, Hermione and Draco had reached the Hogwarts Common Room.  
  
'I don't want to stand around here while you're hysterical over your best friend.' Draco said, caringly.  
  
'I'm sorry Draco, but you are a Slytherin, and you won't be able to get past the painting of Godric Gryffindor which leads into the Gryffindor Common Room.' Hermione explained, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
'I'll be waiting right here for you, Hermione.' Draco said, giving her a smile.  
  
'Thank-you.' Hermione replied softly, and disappeared through the painting of the lion and badger. She hurried up the many stairs after confirming to Godric that she was a Gryffindor, and burst into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Luckily for Hermione, there was no one to be seen in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione didn't particularly feel like explaining herself to any nosy Gryffindors. She headed up the staircase to the boys dorms, and found the seventh year one.  
  
Three beds were made, but one remained messy. Hermione assumed that was Ron's bed. She immediately dove for the trunk which bore Ron's initials. As soon as the opened it, there was another note. Her heart sank when she read what it said:  
  
Looking for something?  
  
This obviously meant that whoever had taken Ron, had taken the Marauders Map as well. Hermione hurried out of the room, leaving Ron's trunk open.  
  
As she entered the Hogwarts Common Room, Draco looked up at her eagerly.  
  
'Is Ron on the Marauders Map?' He asked. Hermione looked at him sadly.  
  
'Whoever took Ron made sure that we wouldn't find him. They took the Marauders Map too. . . this means that it was a Gryffindor, or a certain bunch of Gryffindors who are hell bent on us being friends. . .' As Hermione said this, realisation dawned on Draco.  
  
'Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Dean and Seamus must have kidnapped him then.'  
  
'Most likely. What I don't understand is how such friends of Ron, and even his own sister, could turn on him so easily. Damn Parvati! Damn her to hell!' Hermione yelled, outraged. At that moment, Ginny and Phillip walked down their stairs, gossiping wildly about the new couple in sixth year, Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff and Marcy George from Gryffindor. Hermione looked at Ginny like she could strangle her.  
  
'Good morning Hermione, Draco.' Phillip said, and, sensing the tension in the room between the three of them, he quickly left the Hogwarts Common Room, not wanting to hear anything that was about to happen.  
  
As soon as Phillip was out, Hermione let out a yell.  
  
'Where is he?' She cried angrily at Ginny.  
  
'Where is who?' Ginny yelled back.  
  
'Don't play dumb with me, your brother, where is he?' Hermione yelled, shoving the note under Ginny's face. Ginny read it and became scared.  
  
'Oh dear, she's started!' Ginny looked as if she would cry.  
  
'Who's started? What have they started?' Draco asked calmly.  
  
'Shut up Malfoy.' Ginny spat at him, and ran out of the Hogwarts Common Room.  
  
'I don't believe it! She must be in on it.' Hermione said stubbornly. Draco grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.  
  
'You saw the way she reacted, she didn't kidnap her brother, but she definitely knows something about it.' Draco said. 'I think we should follow her, she must be going to see whoever did this to her brother.' Hermione nodded.  
  
'Good idea.' Hermione said, looking away from Draco's caring eyes. The two of them headed out of the Hogwarts Common Room, and hurried after Ginny before she got out of sight.  
  
~***~  
  
Parvati and Lavender sat in their cave with Anivatria. They had successfully kidnapped the first of their victims, Ron Weasley. Ron was in a small cage which was hanging from the ceiling of the cave. He looked miserable, and hungry, though he said nothing. He had seen the power of this witch who was friends with Parvati and Lavender, and he didn't want any trouble. Ron knew that he was only there because of Hermione, but he swore not to tell them anything about his best friend.  
  
Ginny walked in at that moment. She looked furious.  
  
'Parvati! How dare you! How dare you kidnap my brother! I know what you're planning to do, you're planning to kill everyone who is close to Hermione! Well I have news for you, I will not let you kill Ron!' Ginny yelled. Ron watched his sister, knowing that she had known about Parvati and Lavender's plan, though done nothing to prevent his kidnapping.  
  
'Shut up Ginny, you could have told me.' Ron said, quite angry with his sister. 'Why didn't you tell me? And what's this about killing all those who are close to Hermione? That would include me.'  
  
'That's right Ron, Hermione will suffer for betraying Harry. First she will watch all her friends die, and then she will die.' Parvati said evilly.  
  
'You know what would be a better idea? Maybe we should let Hermione live, then she would have to live knowing that her friends died because of her.' Lavender said. Parvati smiled.  
  
'Wow Lavender, I never even thought of that, but now that you mention it, that's a bloody brilliant idea.' Parvati praised her friend.  
  
'How can you say that Lavender? You used to be Hermione's friend!' Ginny cried, knowing now she would also die.  
  
'Well Ginny, Hermione betrayed Harry, and you of all people should be angry seeing as you used to be in love with him.' Parvati said slowly, and coldly.  
  
'But Harry doesn't mind that Hermione is friends with Draco!' Ginny yelled.  
  
'That's what you think, little girl.' Lavender said, just as cold as Parvati.  
  
'Emprisino.' Parvati said, pointing her wand at Ginny. Immediately a cage like Ron's formed around Ginny, and a chain, which pulled it up to the ceiling. Ginny now hung, caged, next to Ron. She sobbed in her cage.  
  
'Hermione, we have to go.' Draco hissed urgently in her ear. Hermione shook her head, and remained hidden at the entrance to the cave.  
  
'So when are we going to kill the prisoners, Master?' Anivatria asked Parvati.  
  
'As soon as we get the rest of them.' Parvati replied.  
  
'Who's next?' Lavender asked.  
  
'Neville, he'll be easy. The poor guy won't even know what hit him.' Parvati sneered. Hermione silently cried, she didn't want them to hurt any of her friends.  
  
'Come on Hermione, lets go, they're not going to kill anyone, I'll make sure of that.' Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded sadly, and they left the cave.  
  
Once Hermione and Draco were out of the many tunnels they had to go through to get to the cave, Hermione cried openly. Draco hugged her again, letting his friend let out her emotions. He knew that she was extremely upset about this, and that part of it was his fault.  
  
'Draco, it's not your fault.' Hermione said, as if reading his mind.  
  
'Yes it is, if it wasn't for me all this wouldn't be happening.' He replied.  
  
'It's not your fault.' Hermione said sternly, and pulled back to face him. 'Don't you dare blame yourself, this is Parvati's twisted, evil side working.'  
  
'If you and I hadn't become friends, this never would have happened.'  
  
'If Harry hadn't died this never would have happened, we cannot control what happens Draco, some things happen for good, and some things happen for bad. I do not regret our friendship.' Hermione said, and Draco looked as if he would cry, but he didn't.  
  
'Thank-you Hermione, you mean a lot to me.'  
  
'Enough talk, we have to go warn Neville!' Hermione remembered suddenly. The two of them sprinted up to the seventh floor, where the Gryffindor Common Room was located.  
  
'Are you actually going to let me in?' Draco asked cautiously. Hermione looked at him like he was being stupid.  
  
'Of course I'm going to let you in, Draco,' She said impatiently, and said the password. The portrait of the fat lady swung open and they walked in.  
  
'Where's the boys dorms?' Draco asked, scanning the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Up these stairs.' Hermione said, and started to climb the stairs. Draco followed her closely, not wanting to be seen by a suspecting Gryffindor without Hermione. They reached the seventh year boys dorms, and saw that Neville was lying on his bed, reading a book on magical fungi.  
  
'Hermione, Draco?' Neville said, puzzled.  
  
'No time to explain, we have to warn you.' Draco said.  
  
'On second thoughts, come with us right now!' Hermione said urgently.  
  
'Okay, okay.' Neville said, not wanting to argue.  
  
'We'll explain on the way.' Draco said.  
  
'Come this way, through the passageway to the Hogwarts Common Room.' Hermione said, opening the door to the stairs.  
  
'But I won't be able to go?' Draco said.  
  
'Godric doesn't check when we're going back.' Hermione said matter-of- factly.  
  
'Oh, alright then, I was just checking.' Draco said as they started down the stairs.  
  
'Care to explain whats going on?' Neville asked.  
  
'Oh, sorry Neville. Parvati and Lavender, and this weird witch are kidnapping all who are close to me and they are going to kill them.' Hermione began, her eyes welling with tears.  
  
'They already have Ginny and Ron, and you're next.' Draco continued.  
  
'If we don't protect you, you'll be in a cage along with Ginny and Ron.' Hermione said. 'That's why you're going to stay in our room.'  
  
'Our room is protected at night by a lot of advanced spells, and people can only come in when one of us invites them.' Draco said.  
  
'You will be safe with us.' Hermione reassured Neville. 'This means that you will have to stay with one of us at all times though, could you do that?'  
  
'Could I go back to get my things?' Neville asked.  
  
'No, that's too dangerous, but I'll go back for you instead.' Hermione said.  
  
'Is this a joke?' Neville asked curiously.  
  
'Most certainly not, Neville. You are in danger, and we are protecting you.' Hermione said, annoyed that Neville would think it a joke.  
  
'Oh, okay.' Neville said meekly, not wanting to believe that his life, and the lives of his friends were in danger.  
  
'It's okay Neville, we won't let anything happen to you or anyone else.' Draco reassured him. The three seventh years finally reached the Hogwarts Common Room. Joel, Samantha and Leanne were sitting on their seats talking, but as soon as Hermione, Neville and Draco walked in they stopped.  
  
'Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude.' Hermione said quickly, and pulled the boys up the staircase to their room.  
  
'What was that all about? They were the ones being rude.' Draco said angrily. 'We shouldn't have to apologise for walking into our own Common Room!'  
  
'Calm down Draco, we don't have time to worry about them.' Hermione said softly.  
  
'I'm going to talk to those Slytherins.' Draco said, and before Hermione could stop him, he walked out of the door and down the stairs.  
  
'Hey Draco, sorry about that but we were talking about the Slytherin Quidditch tactics, and we just couldn't let a Gryffindor find out our plans.' Leanne said, jumping up and kissing Draco on the cheek before hugging him.  
  
'Oh Leanne, you're such a flirt.' Samantha said dryly.  
  
'Everyone knows that you want to get with Draco.' Joel added. Leanne blushed.  
  
'No Joel, I'm madly in love with you.' Leanne said, and sat on Joel's lap.  
  
~***~  
  
'How are you doing, traitors?' Lavender asked Ron and Ginny. Ron stayed silent, but Ginny refused not to protest.  
  
'Lavender, Parvati and Anivatria aren't here, it's not too late for you to revive your good side and help us out of here.' Ginny said.  
  
'Ginny, don't you understand, I'm not going to betray my best friend, I'm not like Hermione, I don't betray friends like she does.' Lavender said with a smirk on her face.  
  
'I can't believe you!' Ron roared. 'Hermione didn't betray anyone!' He shook his cage violently.  
  
'Calm down Ickle Ronnikins,' Lavender said, mocking Fred and George. 'It'll all be over soon and you won't have to worry about anything.'  
  
'I will not sit around and be murdered!' Ron yelled.  
  
'Sorry Ron, but you have no choice.' Lavender said.  
  
'This isn't fair! We shouldn't be punished for something that didn't even happen!' Ginny screamed. 'Parvati has taken things well out of proportion!' Lavender just smiled up at the two Weasleys.  
  
'You wait til Dumbledore finds out what you're trying to do!' Ron threatened.  
  
'Oh but dear Ron, Dumbledore won't find out.' Lavender replied.  
  
'Oh yes he will! Dumbledore always finds out.' Ginny said warningly.  
  
'Threats will get you no where Ginny, you should have learnt that by now. You've been threatening and taunting me all afternoon and you are no closer to being free than you were three hours ago.' Lavender said impatiently. 'Parvati and Anivatria will return soon with Neville, and then you will have someone new to talk to.'  
  
Ginny and Ron exchanged looks, and their hearts sank, knowing that Neville will be powerless to hold off Parvati and Anivatria.  
  
'That's right, Neville will be joining you soon.' Lavender said smugly, and she sat down on her chair to read. Ginny decided to try once more to sway Lavender to setting them free.  
  
'Your parents would be so proud if they saw what a nasty piece of work you've become, Lavender.' Ginny said carelessly. Lavender's eyes flickered for a second as she processed what Ginny had said, but they soon reformed their hard, solid look.  
  
'Nice try Ginny, my parents don't care about me.' Lavender said.  
  
'You lie, they do care about you. They care about you a lot, and they would be very disappointed in you if they could see you now.' Ginny pushed.  
  
'Shut up! You know nothing!' Lavender exploded. Ginny knew she had reached a weak spot.  
  
'I know that your family would be very disappointed in you if they knew that you were assisting in murder.' Ginny said, her voice stone cold.  
  
'Shut up!' Lavender yelled, but Ginny knew she would crack any second.  
  
'What about your mother? She raised you to be a nice, caring person, not a murderer.' Ginny continued, but before Lavender could say anything, Parvati and Anivatria walked in, both wearing murderous stares.  
  
'Where's Neville?' Lavender asked.  
  
'That is precisely what we would like to know. Someone warned him, and is protecting him from us.' Parvati fumed. 'Ginny must be communicating with them, Accio wand.' Parvati summoned Ginny's wand to her.  
  
'No!' Ginny cried, not wanting to be in a cage without her wand.  
  
'It's okay Gin, they took my wand too.' Ron said.  
  
'But I hate being without my wand!' Ginny wept silently, but was grateful that Neville was safe for the time being.  
  
'At least Neville's safe.' Ron said to comfort Ginny. Ginny nodded.  
  
'I'm glad.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~* There it is, a nice long chapter for a nice change. I would really appreciate everyone's reviews, just to give me an idea that I'm going on the right path with this story. Thanks everyone! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. *~  
  
~Gryffindor Gal~ 


	13. Tricked

Hearts Combined

~* It's certainly been a while since I've written anything for this fiction, but I have been busy working on my newest fiction, Cast Away, check it out if you want. Here's the chapter. *~

****

Chapter 13 ~ Tricked

'_Where is he?_' Parvati bellowed, charging into the Gryffindor common room. She didn't see Hermione or Neville around. 

Parvati had been searching for Neville for three days now with no success. She had finally snapped, charging into the Gryffindor common room, terrorising younger year levels. 

'Parvati, are you okay?' Dean asked timdly. 'Who are you looking for?' 

'Neville,' Parvati snapped. 

'We haven't seen him, he hasn't been to classes or anything, don't know where he's gone.' Seamus piped up. This seemed to make Parvati even angrier. 

'I suggest to you, that the next time you see him, _bring him to me_,' 

'Why would we do that, Parvati?' Seamus asked cheerfully. 'Why are you looking for him anyway?' 

'That, is none of your business, I simply need to talk to him, and I know that he's avoiding me!' Parvati said, trying desperately not to lose her head. 

'We haven't seen Ron or Ginny Weasley lately either, I think there might be some conspiracy going on around here,' Dean thought out loud. 

'You could be on to something there, Dean,' Seamus said. At that point in time, Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room through the special entrance from the Hogwarts common room. She took one look at Parvati, and tried to slip back without her noticing Hermione's presence, but Parvati was too quick, using some wandless magic to stop Hermione from escaping. 

'Hermione Granger,' Parvati said slowly, sauntering over to where Hermione was frozen to the floor. Her feet had been glued to the carpet by Parvati's magic. 

'What do you want, Parvati?' Hermione asked, struggling to gte herself free. 

'Struggle all you like, _Hermione_, you'll not get free unless I want you to, and right now, I think I'll leave you there, infact, I think I'll leave you there until you give me Neville,' Parvati said. 

'That's blackmail!' Seamus called out from across the room. 

'I know that,' Parvati snapped, and turned back to Hermione. 'You'll miss classes, you'll miss important meetings with the other prefects and Malfoy, you may even have your badge taken away,' She sneered. 'Is protecting Neville Longbottom _really_ worth losing all that?' 

Hermione whimpered. Parvati had her trapped, and she wasn't going anywhere until she agreed to give up Neville. 

'What do you want with Neville anyway? Why is it so important that you - that you _talk _to him? You've never liked him anyway, why do you now pay so much attention to him?' Hermione asked. 

'My business is my own, just call me when you're ready to give him up,' Parvati said, with that she turned and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione whimpered, but she knew that she couldn't give up Neville. 

'Hermione,' Phillip walked out from the shaddows. 

'Phillip, what are you doing here?' 

'I came to talk to my friends, but it seems I got more than I bargained for, are you okay? What curse did she use on you?' 

'I'm not entirely sure, it was wandless magic, I know nothing about wandless magic,' Hermione said softly. 

'Me neither,' Phillip said sadly. 'But we have to get you out, you can't miss classes, or your Head Girl duties,' 

'What do you propose we do?' Hermione asked. A smile formed across Phillip's face. 

'I have a plan, I'll be right back,' He said, and rushed past Hermione down the stairs headed towards the Hogwarts common room. 

~***~

'Parvati!' Hermione yelled, not knowing how she would hear the calls, but surely, there Parvati was, stalking through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. 

'I take it you have Neville?' She asked. 

'Yeah, he should be coming down the stairs, um, right now,' Hermione said, pointing at the boys staircase, showing Neville walking down the stairs timidly. He looked over at Hermione. 

'How could you, Hermione?' He said in a weak voice. 

'Sorry, Neville, I hope you can forgive me,' Hermione replied. Parvati released Hermione from the carpet and grabbed Neville, dragging him out of the Gryffindor common room, and, Hermione assumed, down to her cave. 

Hermione slipped down the stairs, past the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and through the door into the Hogwarts common room. Allison and Mitchell were in there, along with the two Slytherin prefects, Samantha and Joel. Ginny was inprisoned by Parvati, and Phillip was no where to be found. The two Ravenclaw prefects, Tony and Luna, were out on the Quidditch Pitch training with their house team as both prefects were on their team.

'Hi,' Hermione said as she came in and sat down. 

'Hey Hermione, how are you?' Mitchell asked. 

'I'm okay, I've been better,' Hermione answered. 

'That's not good, what's wrong?' Allison asked. 

'Parvati is out to kill me, I guess that's most of it,' Hermione told them. This came as a shock to the Hufflepuffs, but the two Slytherins sniggered. 

'Petty feud between former friends,' Joel jeered. Allison shot him a look. 

'This isn't something to joke about, Joel,' Allison warned. Joel and Samantha laughed at her, and they both rose and went up the stairs to their rooms. 

'Well _that _was rude,' Mitchell huffed. 

~***~

Neville hung from a cage next to Ron, Ginny being on the other side of Ron. Lavender stared up at the three Gryffindors as she paced the cave. Parvati and Anivatria were rarely ever there anymore, they were always out prowling, invisible of course. Harry had left his invisibility cloak to Parvati, big mistake. She had made a duplicate of it, and now both Parvati and Anivatria had working invisibility cloaks. 

'And so the collection grows, pretty soon you will be joined by more Gryffindors, and one Slytherin,' Lavender jeered up at the three. 'Ah, Neville, the latest addition to our collection,' Lavender stared up at him. Suddenly, something quite unexpected happened. Neville began to change, he lost a considerable amount of weight, his hair grew thicker and shinier, his eyes changed, and the tone of his skin changed, until sitting in the cage was not Neville, but Phillip. Lavender gasped. 

'Hi, Lavender,' Phillip said cheerfully. 

'You little weasle!' Lavender screeched. 'Just wait until Parvati sees! She'll hound Hermione, you wait, you'll be sorry you ever helped her! It's okay, we'll just murder you too!' 

Phillip's face turned from cheerful to horrified. 

'Murder?' He asked timidly. Lavender cocked her head.

'Did Hermione neglect to tell you when she sent you off to pretend to be Neville? We're collecting friends of Hermione's to kill while she watches, no matter, you may have bought Neville some time, but we _will _get him,' Lavender informed him. Phillip looked over at Ron. 

'Is it true?' He asked softly. Ron nodded slowly. 'So you're saying that we're going to die after Parvati collects all of Hermione's friends?' 

'That just about sums it all up,' Ron said. 

'Sucks, doesn't it,' Ginny called across to Phillip. 'It means they'll have to find two new prefects for Gryffindor, I can't even begin to imagine Maria, Julia, Cassandra or Sigma being prefects!' 

'This has to be some sort of joke,' Phillip said, laughing a little bit, 'Doesn't it?' 

'Afraid not buddy,' Ron said. 'They're for real, you saw how mad Parvati is with Hermione, this is her sick way of getting revenge on her for getting _too close _to Malfoy,' 

'You're kidding? That is the most _ridiculous _thing I've ever heard!' Phillip cried. 

'I can't imagine Colin, Alistair or Drew being prefects either,' Ginny said carelessly. 

'Yeah, that's what I thought too, but I've been here for nearly two weeks, she's for real,' Ron replied. 

'Well, maybe Alistair… nah, he's always running around with Colin getting into trouble,' Ginny muttered. 

'Ginny would you _shut up!_' Phillip cried suddenly. 'This happens to be our _lives_ we're talking about here!' Ginny shut up.

'You're quite right, Mr Cassady, this _is_ your lives you are bargaining with here,' Parvati and Anivatria had returned. Phillip looked down at them, seeing Anivatria for the first time. He was amazed by how beautiful she was, but then reminded himself that she was the enemy. 'Quite a clever stunt you pulled, using Polyjuice Potion, pretending to be Longbottom,' Parvati went on. 'Never matter, we'll get Neville sooner or later, you'll see,' 

'You can't just go around killing people, or holding them in cages in your cave!' Phillip yelled down at her.

'Watch me,' Parvati said icily. She turned to Anivatria. 'Neville can wait, he is obviously being protected by Hermione, get Dean and Seamus now,' Anivatria nodded, and swept out of the cave. Phillip frowned. 

'You can't do that to people!' 

'I am,' 

'Someone's bound to notice that people are going missing! They'll put two and two together and it will all trace back to you,' Phillip threatened. 

'That's fine, because no one knows where this place is,' Parvati said smugly. 

'They can follow you here,' Ron mentioned. 

'Shut up Weasley, did I ask you?' Parvati snapped, and turned back to Phillip. 'I just have one question, which is why I didn't think to check for polyjuice potion before, how did you manage to get some so quickly?' 

'Well, let's just say I pulled some strings with Professor Snape,' Phillip said. Parvati scowled. 

'Parvati, what do you want me to do with them while you're out getting Dean and Seamus?' Lavender asked. 

'Just watch them, and _don't _listen to anything they say, they will try anything to get you to turn soft, so make sure you _don't_,' Parvati turned and walked out of the cave. 

Lavender looked back up at the three cages. 

'Don't waste your breath by trying to talk me into letting you go, I'm not going to listen to anything you say,' Lavender pouted, and put a pair of earmuffs on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Sorry this chapter is so short, but hey, I updated! The next one should be longer, hopefully! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far! Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter. *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


	14. Never Give Up

Hearts Combined

~* Hey! I hope you're all still interested in this fiction, sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I have to update my other fictions as well, and all the school work I'm getting… oh well, I've updated now! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! *~

****

Chapter 14 ~ Never Give Up

Once again, Hermione found herself unable to drift off to sleep. She pulled the curtains aside and glanced over at Draco's drapes. Neville was asleep on his small mattress on the floor in between Hermione's and Draco's beds. She found herself admiring his courage. After Draco and herself had filled Neville in on what was going on, he still found the strength to carry on. 

__

Oh, Neville, if only I was as brave as you… then maybe I'd have the guts to tell Draco how I feel about him. Hermione thought as she stared through the darkness. A slither of moonbeam snaked across the floor and billowed light onto the wall where Harry's portrait was. Hermione got out of bed, placed her feet into her slippers and pulled her dressing gown over her silken night gown. 

Hermione dragged her armchair over to the portrait of Harry, where she sat in it, facing her old friend. Harry opened his eyes and blinked at the sight of his friend coming to talk to him at this time in the morning. 

'Hello, Hermione, can I help you with something?' Harry asked groggily.

'We haven't talked in a while, and I was just after a friendly chat,' Hermione said, lying through her teeth. Harry frowned in concern. 

'A _friendly chat_, at two o'clock in the morning? I find that hard to believe, come on, tell me what's on your mind?' Harry said. Hermione let a sigh escape her lips. 

'Yes, you're right, I just needed a friend to talk to,' Hermione said sadly. 

'Why me? You have Malfoy, and even Neville over there,' Harry said. 

'It's not that simple, everyone seems to be ganging up on me, and the only people who stay loyal to me will end up in cages awaiting the day when Parvati says they are to die,' Hermione told him. 

'Parvati has some issues,' Harry complained. 

'It's because she loves you,' Hermione commented. 

'If she really loves me, then she wouldn't be doing this to one of my closest friends,' Harry told her. 

'She thinks that I'm a traitor, and that I'm disrespecting your memory by being around Draco,' Hermione said.   


'Well, I can understand why she would think that, but I don't see why all this is necessary! She's hurting me by killing your friends, which are my friends also,' Harry said. 

'I think she needs to know that, she needs to be set straight,' Hermione told him. 'Someone needs to calm her soul,' 

'I only wish I could be that person,' Harry said sadly. 

'Well, even though you're just a portrait, could you will your ghost to come back to Hogwarts, if for nothing else than to put the record straight with Parvati?' Hermione suggested. 

'I am just a picture of my former self, I only know what I knew when I was alive, and from what I've seen in this very room,' Harry told her. 'Even if I could, my ghost wouldn't have a clue what's been going on,' 

'You're right, there's no way that Parvati can be stopped,' Hermione said defeated. 

'Don't be defeated, Hermione, if there's one thing I learned about you in the past six years, it was that you are extremely clever at coming up with solutions to problems, you'll work this out, I know you will,' Harry smiled out at her. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. 

'That's the thing, I don't have any idea what I'm going to do!' 

'You'll find a way,' Harry reassured her. 

'There's something else troubling me,' Hermione said meekly. 

'What might that be?' Harry asked. 

'Each day, these feelings I have for Draco get stronger,' Hermione paused. 'I don't know why, but I think I'm falling in love with him, is that bad?' 

'Well, I don't know him like you do, but I know when it comes to it, you will make the right decision,' Harry told her. Hermione let a small smile creep onto her face. 

'Thank you Harry, I'm feeling much better now so I think I'm going to get back to sleep,' 

But Hermione didn't go back to her bed, she waited until Harry's eyes slipped closed, and she walked across the room to Draco's bed. She slipped through the gap in the curtains and sat towards the top of the bed, next to Draco's torso. Hermione gently shook him shoulders until he woke up. 

'Huh?' Draco sat up, noticing that Hermione was there. 'What are you doing here?' He rubbed his eyes. 

'I want to tell you something,' Hermione said, looking deep into his eyes. 

'What?' Draco asked, at a loss for words. 

'That night, when you came into my bed, and you told me that you loved me, thinking I was asleep, well I was awake,' Hermione began. Draco looked down. 'Draco, look at me please,' He looked up into her soft, warm brown eyes. 'I've fallen in love with you,' She finally said. 

~***~

Phillip no longer protested, he had long accepted the fact that Lavender and Parvati were serious about putting them to death. Ginny and Ron sat in silence, so Phillip followed suit. Occasionally, there would be some nervous chit chat, but the three awaited the next victim who would come to be caged. 

The all knew that Parvati and Anivatria were after Dean and Seamus now, although they had no idea why. Dean and Seamus didn't really support the idea of Hermione being chummy with Draco Malfoy. 

The three waited, well into the early hours of the morning, for some sort of sign from Parvati. They got it sooner than they were expecting. Parvati and Anivatria walked into the cave, closely followed by Dean and Seamus, who looked around in amazement. From what Phillip could see, they had come of their own free will. There were no chains which bound their hands of feet.

'Woah, so you guys are really producing a movie, right here?' Dean asked, finally looking up and noticing the three caged Gryffindors. He nudged Seamus, and pointed. 

'So there you all are! You've been in on this movie all this time and you haven't had the decency to tell us!' Seamus bellowed out. Ron rolled his eyes. 

'We're terribly sorry, we didn't think that you would want to be caged and killed,' Ron muttered. 

'They're very ungrateful, aren't they Ron?' Ginny said. 

'Anyone else would be happy that we kept this small detail from them,' Phillip added. 

'Shut up!' Parvati snapped, and pointed her wand at Dean and Seamus, caging them. Their cages floated to the cave ceiling where they hung next to Phillip. Dean took in the sights from up in his cage. 

'So what do we have to do? Do we have any dialogue?' He asked Parvati. 

'You really are as stupid as you look, Dean,' Phillip looked over. Dean and Seamus began to look puzzled. 

'What's really going on, Parvati?' Seamus asked. Parvati sneered. 

'You're all going to die! The list grows…' She trailed off, and swept out of the cave. Dean and Seamus slowly looked over at the other three, realisation dawning over their faces. 

'This isn't a movie, is it?' Seamus trembled. 

'No, this is real, and Parvati's a Psycho,' Ron said. 

'It's okay, you'll get used to the idea of being killed in a few days,' Ginny said merrily. 

'Killed? How can you be so calm?' Dean yelled. 

'We once were like you,' Phillip informed them. 

'Yes, but we realised that the more we complain, the longer we're going to be in here,' Ron said. 

'The quicker they get all the people, the quicker we're going to be out of this hell hole,' Ginny mused. 

'What if we don't want to die?' Seamus whined. 

'We don't want to die either, but we don't really have a choice in the matter, do we?' Ron growled. Seamus and Dean both turned their attention down to Lavender, who looked up at them innocently. 

'Lavender! We're your friends! How can you sit back and watch Parvati do this to us?' Dean pleaded. 

'Besides, we never supported Hermione's closeness with Malfoy!' Seamus quickly added. 

'Traitor!' Ron bellowed. 

'That's right! I saved Neville's life by putting my own in danger, and all you two can think about is saving your own necks,' Phillip growled. 

'You saved Neville?' Dean asked. 

'Yes, they thought I was Neville when I was brought in, oh the surprise when the Polyjuice Potion wore off,' Phillip said gleefully. 

'Wait a minute…' Lavender cut in, 'This means that Hermione and Malfoy must know about our plans!' 

'Duh, they aren't _stupid_ you know,' Ginny seethed. Lavender gave her a sarcastic look. 

'No, we thought that they would never realise what we are doing, what with Hermione's friends going missing daily,' Lavender said sarcastically. 'Besides, we left a note with Ron's departure,' 

'I hate you,' Ron looked down at Lavender. 

'It won't matter in a few days,' Lavender replied. 

'But it matters now, you are a bad person,' Ron told her. 

'I don't have to answer to you,' Lavender said haughtily. 

'But you have to answer to your conscience,' Ron said, his voice barely above a whisper. The whole cave was silent for a few moments. It was Lavender who broke the silence. 

'Bloody hell, Ron, you should have learned by now that no matter what you say, I will not let you go!' She boomed. 

'Why, because you're afraid getting on Parvati's bad side will land you a cage to call your own?' Ron challenged. 

'How dare you!' Lavender screamed. 'I'm doing right by my best friend!'

'Your best friend who just happens to be always off with Anivatria, and your job is to make sure we don't escape, an impossible feat,' Phillip caught on to what Ron was getting at, and added his part. Ron smiled slightly. 

'Shut up, I told you, I'm not listening, and I'm most certainly not letting you out,' Lavender folded her arms. 

'Hermione has good friends, explaining why we're all here,' Ginny said, her voice in a wandering tone. 

'Be quiet!' 

'That's right, don't you wish you could have friends, just like Hermione does?' Phillip questioned. 

'Shut up!' 

'Standing up for Hermione is totally worth losing my life for,' Ron said strongly. 'I would do anything for her,' 

'Are you joking?' Seamus cried. 

'No, Seamus, I am not joking,' Ron said, with the most serious expression on his face that they had ever seen him express. 

'That's ludicrous,' Dean muttered, shaking his head. However, they all snapped their heads down when they heard a sob come from Lavender. 

'Your conscience getting the better of you?' Ginny asked. Lavender frowned. 

'No!' She turned her back on the five Gryffindors, and refused to speak. 

~***~

Hermione searched Draco's eyes for a response, though he was unable to get his mouth around words. Draco stared at her, gaping for a few moments. 

'You haven't changed your mind? Have you?' Hermione asked in a timid voice, his silence trampling over her heart like a stampede of elephants. Draco slowly shook his head, relieving some stress from Hermione.

'No, but I just had no idea…' He managed to stammer.

'Neither did I,' Hermione replied. 'I never knew that I could feel this way about you, and it keeps getting stronger every day,' 

'I am definitely at a loss for words,' Draco told her. 

'Well, what are we going to do about it?' Hermione asked. Draco stroked his chin. 

'Look, not like I'm trying to put anything off, but we both have a lot to worry about right now, with Parvati running around kidnapping your friends and hanging them in cages,' Draco said. 'Us being together would make things very complicated, and hard on everyone involved,' 

Hermione bowed her head. 

'I understand,' 

'No, Hermione, please don't be like that, I do want us to be together, more than anything, but this happens to be the worst time possible for anything to happen,' He explained. 

'I know it's bad timing, but since when has love ever come at a good time?' Hermione asked. 'And will there _ever_ be a good time?' She demanded. 

'But -' 

'No, Draco, don't you understand? No matter what the circumstances, there will _never_ be a good time for you and I,' 

'Can't we just wait until all this blows over?' 

'This will not blow over, this is something we have to deal with together, we got ourselves into this mess, and I'm positive that we can get ourselves out of it, _together_!' Hermione pushed. 

'Look at us, we're having an argument and we aren't even together, if we can't agree on a simple thing like this, then what's the chance of a relationship between us surviving?' Draco said. Hermione let out a sigh. 

'As much as it hurts, I agree, we shouldn't fight,' Hermione told him. 

'You're just saying that because you think it's what I want you to hear!' Draco said, beginning to get frustrated. 

'What's gotten into you?' Hermione asked, giving him one last pleading look before getting out of his bed surrounded in the curtains. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~* Well there's the chapter all finished! I would appreciate some reviews, but if I don't get many, then that's the way things go hay. I hope everyone liked this. *~

~Gryffindor Gal~


End file.
